I Can't Walk Away
by apoole
Summary: Jon (Dean Ambrose) owes his life to wrestling. After hard work he finally made it to something big in the industry. He sees his past just as that. He keeps in mind of what he had to go through and is looking forward to the future. There is one thing that he can't walk away from in his past when it resurfaces.
1. Chapter 1

She felt her little boys hand grip hers tighter as they stood in line waiting for the doors of the convention center to open. She was tired but seeing the excitement on her sons face was worth the lack of sleep. When she found on the internet that the WWE would be in their town she was determined to save the money to buy her two tickets. This meant longer hours spent at work and some extra shifts.

"Mommy, do you think I will get to meet anyone?" Her son asked looking up at her.

She smiled down at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure Joey. You never know what might happen."

The little boy smiled up at her. After the long wait the fans were allowed to enter the building. They stopped by the merchandise table for some souvenirs. She purchased him a CM Punk shirt that was four times too big and one for herself. She also got a rubber bracelet for The Shield.

"I hope you get to meet them, mommy."

She smiled at him again and said, "I met two of them long before you were born."

After a stop for snacks at the concession stand they were ready for the show. She couldn't wait to see his face when he would see that they had seats on the front row. He immediately began jumping with excitement as they walked toward their seats.

"You're the best mommy in the world!"

She didn't feel like she was the best, but she would do anything for her son. More people made their way inside and it was soon time for the show to start.

"You look very familiar." Jon said as he scribbled his name down on the photograph.

"Really? I get that a lot honestly." She said. That was a lie.

"You want a picture with us little man?" Colby asked Joey. He could only nodded for a yes.

Jon bent down and picked him up. He let him sit on his shoulders and told him the show his muscles. The picture was taken and she thanked the three wrestlers.

"Hold up you get a picture too." Jon said.

"Oh. No that's fine." She said wanting to leave.

"Go on mommy." She felt her son pushing her leg.

"Okay, okay!" She walked over and stood next to Joe.

The photographer took the picture and she thanked them again. She took their printed pictures and led her son away from the meet and greet.

"Can I hang mine in my room?" Joey asked as he tugged at the bottom of her shirt.

"Of course. I will frame it and put it on your nightstand." She said.

She looked down at her little man and could tell he was worn down. Luckily it was the weekend. She didn't have to worry about getting him up for school early. They both could sleep in.

She stepped back and pulled her son closer as the car drove up to them. The window came down revealing Jon behind the wheel. "Hey."

She smiled and said, "Hey."

"You two waiting on the bus?"

"Yes, we took the bus here, so yes."

"I'm pretty sure it probably isn't going to run this late."

She held up her wrist to look at her watch and sighed. "Yeah, I do believe you are correct."

"Mommy, I'm too tired to walk and it's too dark." Joey spoke up from behind her.

"I can give you two a ride. It's not exactly safe to walk around anywhere this late at night." Jon said to her.

He was right; before Joey was born she would have been fearless enough to decline the offer, but she was going think of the safe thing for her child. "I warn you it's a little far from here. I'm sure you're in a rush."

Jon smiled and got out of the car. He helped the two get settled in the car. She gave him the address and he entered it into the GPS for directions.

"I never caught your name." Jon said to her.

"I'm Samantha." She said staring forward.

"That's Joey right?"

Samantha looked at her son in the back seat and found him fast asleep. She smiled and said, "Yep, that's my little Joey."

The car ride was silent other than the audio of the monotone voice coming from the GPS. They finally arrived at her apartment building and Samantha thanked Jon for the ride. She got out and lifted a sleeping Joey into her arms. She bent back down to the window and spoke to Dean.

"I can give you gas money for your trouble." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not hard up for money or anything." He said smiling.

She blushed and said, "Sorry, just trying not to feel like a bum. Thanks again for the ride and the show was great. Joey really enjoyed meeting The Shield."

Jon smiled and watched as she entered the building. He couldn't help but still think of where he had seen this woman before. While driving through the town he glanced over and saw some glossy photos sitting in the dash. He immediately decided to back track to this woman's apartment. He remembered when he was younger being a wrestling fan and couldn't help but think of the disappointment the child would feel. After parking the car he entered the building. Of course, he didn't realize that he had no clue what her apartment number was.

He found an elevator and pressed the button to go up. As the doors opened he found her standing with a bag of trash. She seemed shocked to see him again.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"You forgot these." He said and held up the photos in his hand.

"Oh shit! Thank you for bringing those back. Joey would have been upset if I lost those." She said.

He smile and said, "Before I give these back to you I want you to tell me something."

"Okay, what is it that you want to know?"

"Why do I know you?"

"You don't."

"Liar."

"You don't."

"Again, liar." He was now closer to her. He towered over her and looked down at her. He had the Dean Ambrose grin on his face. She felt slightly intimidated.

She sighed and said, "Fine, you're more than welcome to come upstairs to my apartment. Joey is in bed now and I would appreciate you keeping that in mind."

"I'll be quiet as a mouse," he said. "You have coffee right?"

The two joined each other in the elevator and ventured to the fifth floor of the building. She led him to where her apartment was located. Jon noticed the apartment was small but it was well put together.

"Go sit at the counter and I will fix up some coffee." Samantha directed him. Jon watched as she entered a small kitchen area. The kitchen was separated by a counter with three stools on the other side. He made himself comfortable while he watched her with her back turned to him. She was obviously planning on going to bed after she had taken the trash out.

"I wrestled with HWA about seven years ago. I was also on Ring of Honor some. Pretty much I was everywhere that you were. I gave up all that for a little bit to raise Joey. His father left out on us so I wanted to be around for him. I started back three years ago but I only wrestle if I have time. Joey loves going down and watching. I worked my tail off to get him good tickets for the show tonight." She said and poured some coffee into a mug and slid it over to him.

"That's why you seem familiar, but I still can't place you. I don't remember anyone going by Samantha." He said. He was testing her. He knew she would have some photos stored away.

She was catching onto his game. "Fine." She said and went into the living room to retrieve a photo album from the drawer under her television. She returned and set it down in front of him. He began flipping through looking at the different pictures she had.

"I remember now. You were Alexis. I really didn't know you're real name was Samantha." He said.

"I'm pretty sure everyone else knew that. I'd be surprised if you remembered a lot from back then anyway. You were borderline alcoholic in my opinion."

Jon raised his eyebrow at her and lifted his cup of coffee to his lips to take a sip. She leaned in front of him on the counter. "I can tell you know how to treat your guests in your home." He said.

She smiled and winked at him. She stood there for a moment and stared at him. Her facial expression changed. "How much do you remember from back then?"

He looked into her eyes that seemed to be pleading at him to say something. He remembered some things. "I remember lonely nights on the road. Some nights were late. I remember having fun sometimes. I remember the smell of sweat pea on those nights and how it still stuck around until morning time. Sometimes it was still on my clothing."

"I remember some of those nights myself." She said softly.

He pushed the cups in front of them to the side and grabbed her pulling her close to him. She closed her eyes as he pressed his nose in her hair and inhaled. "You still wear that." He mumbled in her ear.

"Yeah. It's my favorite." She said. He instantly pulled her over the counter and had her sitting on his lap. His lips crushed hers as he held onto her tightly balancing them both on the stool. She let herself get lost in his kiss. Samantha pulled away from him. She pushed herself of his lap and shook her head.

"You better leave." She said not making eye contact with him.

"Samantha, I'm sorry if I-"

"Please just leave."

Jon sighed and got up to walk toward to door. He stopped before he left. "Before I leave I want your number."

She still didn't look at him. "My phone is on the couch. You can put your number in there. Turn the bottom lock as you leave please."

Samantha left him alone and went into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_The sunlight peaked through a gap in the curtain of the hotel room. He groaned knowing that it was daylight now. His head was pounding from the night before. He stretched and moved to roll onto his stomach. His nose touched dark brown stands of hair. As he inhaled he smelled sweet pea._

"_Alexis..." he mumbled._

_Samantha's eyes flew open. She pushed herself up in the bed and looked over at the man that was lying next to her. "Is it morning already?" She asked him._

"_Sure is." He said as he pulled the pillow over top his head. He felt her move from the bed. "Where are you going?"_

"_I need to shower. All my shit is in my room." She looked around the room and found her bra and panties in the floor. She slipped those on and began to look for the rest of her clothing._

_Jon groaned and rolled onto his back. He laughed watching her pick her clothing off the floor. "I guess it was one of those nights again."_

"_A great one at that."_

"_Fuck, I'm going to dread my last match tonight!"_

"_Yeah me too. I can't wait to see you when you make it big in Tampa though. It beats Cincinnati."_

_Jon sighed and said, "Yes it does. What are you going to do without me Alexis? Who will be the next guy you share a bed with every other night sometimes twice a night."_

"_You're such an asshole sometimes, you know that right?" Samantha couldn't help but laugh at him._

"_You know I'm not going to forget about you. Our paths will cross again over and over again." He was grinning at her._

_She finished dressing herself and walked over to the side of the bed that he was laying down. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "You better get your shit together. We have a three hour drive ahead of us."_

* * *

Jon tried to be quiet as he entered his hotel room, but Colby was awake. His two-toned hair friend rolled his eyes at him. "I hope that piece of ass was worth it." He said.

Jon glared at him and said, I didn't fuck her. We talked for a little bit. She wrestled with me. She probably wrestled with you too in the Indy days."

"Who is she?"

"Alexis, well, her real name is Samantha."

"Oh! I remember her! She was pretty good back then. Someone told me that you two were messing around there for a little while. What happened with her?"

"She had a kid."

"She seems happy now I guess. I'm going to bed, we won't get to sleep in long, dude."

Jon sighed and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into his own bed and laid on his back. He stared up at the ceiling and started thinking about seven years ago. His mind wandered to the Samantha's son. He tried to think if he had any of his own features. Surely she would have found a way to tell him within seven years that he had a child. He shook those thoughts from his head and slowly drifted off the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Heads up for all you detail people. The time frame for Jon's career isn't exactly correct to go along with the storyline. Just throwing that out there before someone gigs me on it.)**_

Jon hung his head down looking at the floor. He was from his match against Curtis Axel. During the match his mind was wondering off somewhere else. He botched a lot of moves that night, luckily it was just a house show. He flinched feeling someone smack his right shoulder.

Colby sat down on the fold up chair next to Jon. "What is up with you man?" He asked him.

Jon shook his head and began to untie his boots. "Nothing man. It was just one of those nights." He said.

"No dude. I've seen you have shitty nights before and that was the worse I have ever seen. Sin Cara doesn't even do that bad."

"Colby, I just have a ton of shit on my mind. Most about Samantha. All that shit you told me, I remember some from those days but I guess I didn't remember all of it."

"Why is she on your mind? She's a single mom back in Ohio. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with that place."

"What if that kid of is mine? I didn't tell you the other day but she and I fucked around a lot. That whole friends with benefits thing was pretty sweet. I mean hell, I always convinced her to go for any promotion I went out for just so I could keep her close. Maybe at one point I had feelings for her but once I got signed here I gave up my old ways. Fuck, my last match, everyone got so fucked up that night I vaguely remember shit, but I remember she and I fucked around one last time. I mean maybe I knocked her up but she could have been fucking other guy's right?"

Colby shrugged his shoulders and said, "She wasn't much of a whore. If she was she kept it secret. Outside of the ring I always thought she was awkward. I mean she wasn't a weirdo but she reminded me a lot of a virgin nerdy chick."

"I wasn't worried about people knowing. I guess I appreciate her not telling people. I'm sure if that kid was mine she would have told me. You know, she was an awesome wrestler. Hell I hoped one day she would get hired at the WWE so I could watch her against Lita or someone that good."

"Stop beating yourself up dude. If you're going to let that mess with your head then maybe you should just ask her. That's what I would do."

"Even if I do ask her this is a big fucking deal. After seven years of not having a dad it's all like, 'Hey kid, remember me from TV. I'm your dad sorry for missing out on everything.' They seem to have had a good life without me there."

"Do whatever you want, Jon. I can't make you do anything, but I can give you advice. I've never had to deal with something like this so I can't exactly relate."

Jon was feeling frustrated. He was so conflicted on what he needed to do. He finished changing out of his gear and went back to the hotel. For an hour he stared at his cell phone debating on calling her. He knew Colby was right; if he didn't find out it would bother him. He picked up his phone and found her in his contacts to call her.

He listened to the dull ringing three times before he heard a groggy voice answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Samantha! It's Jon..." He started with.

There was a moment of silence before she answered him back. "Hey, it's like three in the morning here."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time zone difference. I really needed to call you." He said quickly.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She wanted to be annoyed that he had called but it was great to hear his voice.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you something." He was starting to get nervous now.

"I have to be up to walk Joey to school in a few hours, can you ask whatever you need to ask before that time gets here?"

"I have a few days off and I have some things I need to take care of there. I'd like to take you out somewhere to catch up on things."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Okay."

"Okay, as in-"

"Okay, as in yes we can go out and do whatever."

Jon smiled to himself and felt somewhat relieved. He wanted to directly ask her his burning question but it didn't need to be asked over the phone.

"Great. Tomorrow night is my last show. I will call you the next day. Don't forget."

Samantha said goodbye to Jon and put her phone back on the charger. She felt the butterfly feeling in her stomach that she had when she met him years ago. There was no way she could sleep now. She showered and dressed for her work day. She had pancakes and sausage made for Joey when we was awake. The little guy hurried from his bedroom still dressed in his Sponge Bob pajamas. She helped him get in the chair at the counter and he began to eat.

"Do you have your backpack ready for school?" She asked him.

"Yes, mommy. I have a test today too." He said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. I hope you do well on the test." She said and realized who was starting to resemble.

Joey finished his breakfast and ran to his room to get dressed for school. Samantha collected the dishes and cleaned up everything.

"Mom! I'm ready!"

She turned off all the lights in the kitchen and went into the living room to help Joey with his coat. "I don't want you getting sick so let's bundle up real good."

He grunted as she pulled a beanie over his ear. She looked down at the blue eyed child and smiled. "I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you too, mommy." He said and they left the apartment.

Joey's school was only a couple of apartments away from her building. She walked him every day and made sure that he got inside okay. He would stay at the after school program and work on homework until she came and got him. This helped her get a few more hours at work. When she found out she was pregnant she had no family to help her with anything. Her wrestling career seemed to be over. Evolve let her stay around to work out of the ring. They used her pregnancy as part of a story line but never got back into the ring.

A month before she was due she came back home to Cincinnati to get everything ready for the baby. She still had friends to keep her sane and the money she had saved up would be enough for at least five months. Joseph Ian was born in July. She fell in love with the child and was scared at the same time. She promised herself that she would not let him down and do everything possible to make growing up easy for him. Knowing that her savings would not last forever she searched for a job.

A popular local bookstore hired her and gave her some hours. She was grateful for the job but thirty hours a week would not help too well at minimum wage. She went to HWA where she originally started. She signed to wrestle some and help with things outside of the ring. They understood that she had a child now and were willing to help her out.

She arrived on time for her shift at the book store. She greeted the usual customers and began working on some things her supervisor asked her to do. The day went by pretty well. At lunch time she was called into the office by the owner. She sat down across the desk from him and smiled.

"Hey, Eric. What's up?" She asked him. This was the first time she had ever been called into the office.

"I'm just going to come out and say it Sam. It's been great working with you for the past seven years. You've worked really hard here and I appreciate that. I'm looking to go in a different direction with the business and that means we have to cut back on some of our staff. Right now you are getting less hours that everyone here. We will need to let you go." Eric told her.

"What? Eric, I really need this job. I'm trying to raise my son on my own and this job helps me make enough just to get by. Why am I the one who gets the boot? Mary never shows up to work and doesn't pull her weight here. You know that too." She said, her heart was sinking thinking of losing her job.

"Well, Mary did some extra work to keep her job. You might can consider that too." He said. Eric could be sleazy at times. He hired mostly women for the store just so that he could try to sleep with them and flirt with them. She had always turned down his advances.

"I'm not sleeping with you to keep my job." She said.

He grinned at her and stood up from behind his desk. He walked around toward her and sat in front of her on the edge of the desk. "Sam, you and I both know there has been tension between us. I can be a tempting man. It's okay to give into temptations instead of keeping them bottled up."

She shook her head and stood up from the chair. "No, Eric. I'm not stooping that low. That would make me a horrible person and that's not me!"

She turned to leave the office. He caught her wrist with his hand and pulled her back to him. "Not so fast. I've seen clips of you wrestling. I've always wanted a piece of that fine ass. Come on and show me some of them moves you do in the ring."

His grip was tight around her wrist to the point where she was hurting. "Fuck you. Let me go. You're shit and I would never fuck you."

He glared at her and threw her down on the desk. "That's no way to talk to your boss!"

Samantha wasn't going to let him have his way with her. She was a fighter not a victim. The stapler on his desk was just in reach for her to grab. She grabbed it and flipped it open. She slammed it to the side of his head twice leaving two staples and blood. He cried out in pain and grabbed the side of his head. He fell backwards and she ran from his office.

"Don't you ever show your fucking face here again, Samantha! I will fucking remember this!" Eric yelled behind her.

She slammed the door as she left. Nothing could ever make her give up her dignity. It was still five hours before she needed to pick up Joey. She needed to get rid of the anger that had been built up inside. This was the perfect opportunity to get in the ring and train.

As she entered the building that housed the headquarters of HWA. Her trainer Jim was sitting at his desk in one of the rooms.

"You look pissed." He said looking at her over his glasses.

"I am pissed and I need to throw something around before I kill someone." She said, her face was red.

"What happened?"

Samantha explained to him what had happened. Jim had become a father figure for her over the years. He was visibly angry after telling her story.

"Do you regret hitting him?" He asked her.

"Hell no, Jim. If I could find his letter opener he would've lost an ear!" She said with a laugh.

"Well, go change. I'll get in the ring and we will work on some things. Just don't injure this old man." He told her. She smiled and went to the locker room to change her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon splashed some cologne on his neck and made sure his navy blue button up shirt looked presentable. He was nervous and kept telling himself not to be. This was an old friend. An old friend who he had potentially impregnated. He shook that thought from his head. That question would be brought up when it was time.

He grabbed his coat and left the hotel room. He didn't really have anything he needed to do here other than talk to her. Tomorrow he would stop by HWA and see how things had changed. As he drove to Samantha's apartment complex he began to get nervous again. The elevator ride up was even worse. He breathed deep in front of the door and lifted his hand to knock.

Samantha opened the door and smiled. She wore a long grey sweater with jeans that were tucked into black knee high boots.

"Wow. You clean up good." He said to her. He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said and rolled her eyes at him in a joking way.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I said goodbye to Joey before I opened the door." She said and they started off to Dean's car.

Once in the car and driving down the road there was an awkward silence between the two. Samantha picked at the bottom of her sweater and bit her bottom lip. She had always found Jon attractive. It was mostly his personality. He generally kept to himself but he would make it a point to associate with her. She wasn't sure what they considered their relationship back then. They clicked in so many ways.

"Do you want to know what we're going to do?" Jon asked causing her to be startled.

"That would be nice I guess. For all I know I gave you an open invitation to murder me and leave me in a dumpster somewhere." She said in a joking way.

"I hope you know me better than that. We're going ice skating." He said.

She laughed at him and said, "That is seriously shocking to hear you say. Are we seriously going skating?"

"I've not always been an asshole, Sam." He said feeling a little offended by her reaction.

"I'm just saying that I didn't expect that from you. That's something that is kind of cute and romantic. It's not you." She said.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive. They made it to the arena that had the weekend skating event. Once inside they rent their proper size that they wore and made their way to the rink. He noticed that she was new to this.

"Do you know how to skate?" He asked her as she held tightly to one of the barriers.

"Of course not." She said.

"Let me help." He said and glided toward her. He grabbed her hand and moved to put his arm around her waist. It entertained him to see her try to follow his instructions. Within minutes she was a little more comfortable with the skating. She held on to his hand tightly has they skated around with the other people. They talked about things they did back in the day. Jon told her how it felt to now be a superstar and travel from place to place.

"How are things with you? I'm sure you have your hands full with a child and work." He said to her.

"Yeah, I do. Joey is a blessing though. I'm so happy to have him in my life. I work too, but I lost my job at a bookstore. I help with HWA too. They treat me like family and love Joey to death. You know as good as I do that doesn't pay a lot. I hope to find something to replace what I could be losing." She said.

"What happened with the bookstore job?" He asked.

"The boss was a total tool. He said the company needed to cut back on the employees, but I could keep my job if I slept with him. There was no way I was going to do that. He got pissed and I kind of stabled his head."

He didn't like that idea of what had happened. Samantha was a very smart girl and made sound decisions in her life.

"Sam, I need to know something." He said and pulled her toward the exit of the rink. They sat down at table and Jon prepared himself for the conversation. "I know you and I had a strange relationship and it was great. I need to know if Joey is mine."

She stared at him; her heart was pounding hard in her chest. "You have so much going for you right now. Why would you want to put a damper on that to know if you had a child or not?"

"If I knocked someone up I think I have a right to at least know about it."

"Yes, Jon. You do have a son."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

She shook her head trying to think of what to tell him. "I found out six weeks after you left. I didn't want to spring that on you. It was obvious that you were going to do something good with the WWE. You made it and I didn't want to ruin your life."

"Ruin my life? How would knowing that I was going to be a dad ruin my life? Look at where I am now, Samantha! I could have given him a good life as he grew up." He said.

"For one thing, Jonathan, my son has had a good life! I work my ass off to give him everything that he needs and more. I do without so that my son can have something. I'm not a bad mother for that." She said.

"I'm not saying you're a bad mother. It would have been smart to think of something better." He said.

"Take me home, Jon. I'm fucking done." She said and untied her skates to return them.

They both walked back to the car feeling angry toward the other. Jon wasn't sure how he really needed to go about the conversation they had. He didn't exactly think before he said anything to her. She felt offended by everything he had said to her. It wasn't bad parenting; it was looking out for someone she cared about at that time. As she walked around to the passenger side of the car she stopped and thought to herself. She had many friends with children whose fathers did not want anything to do with them. Was Jon actually wanting to step up and be a father? She looked at him on the other side of the car and sighed.

He caught her staring at him. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you getting in the car or are you just going to stand there all night?" Jon asked Samantha.

The wind blew through her brunette hair sending chills over her. "Jon, I love my son. I do everything I can to protect him. I never told him that you were his father because I didn't want to get his hopes up. At one point I did want to tell you I was pregnant but you had changed your number and everything. You said you would never forget about me and it seems like you did."

He shut the car door and walked over to where she was standing. She stared up at him; he could tell that in her eyes she was pleading for him to say something she wanted to hear. He grabbed her and held her close to his body. She pressed her nose against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Things get busy sometimes. I didn't mean for that happen. I always thought the world of you. If I have a son I want to be in his life. I didn't grow up with a father and I don't want Joey to go through that." He said.

Tears were welling in her green eyes. She looked up at him and said, "I don't want him to ever be disappointed in anything. Maybe it will help to have a father figure in his life. I'm willing to let you be that, but I don't want you to ever get his hopes up and not follow through with it."

Jon smiled down at her and said, "I couldn't do that. How are we going to let this play out? Do we just tell him?"

"For a seven year old that's going to be a lot to handle. I'm not exactly sure what to do about that. Right now it's fucking freezing and I would really like to go home." She said starting to shiver from the cold air.

* * *

The alarm on Jon's phone startled him away. He slept easier that night after talking to Samantha. Later in the day before he left he was planning on visiting her and Joey after school was over. She was at HWA working on some things for a new promotion so he planned to pick her up from there then swing by to get Joey. First he needed to pay a visit to the bookstore.

When he entered the store you looked around for a guy that could be Eric. He noticed there were mostly women that worked there. A petite blonde immediately greeted him before he began to look around one of the sections.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" She asked him giving him her best flirty smile.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the owner here. I guess his name is Eric. I need to discuss something with him." He said not paying attention to her efforts.

"Oh, I can take you to his office." The girl said with disappointment.

He was led to the back of the store where the girl went into a room and told Eric that a customer needed to speak to him. Eric invited Jon in and the door was closed.

"One of my employees told me you needed to talk to me about something?" Eric asked him.

Jon smirked and noticed a bandage on the side of the man's head. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about a former employee. Samantha Reed worked here didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. We had to let her go due to issues she had with other employees. Are you her boyfriend or something?" Eric asked him as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I just wanted to inform you that if I ever hear of you trying to fuck with her again I will shatter those teeth in your fucking mouth." Jon said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Listen man, that bitch came on to me first. She wanted to seduce me to keep her job. I don't play that game with nasty bitches like that."

Jon snapped, he quickly had Eric by his shirt collar tipped over in the chair. "Never say that shit about her again, got it? I will be your worst nightmare if I ever find out."

Eric's face had fear plastered over it. His voice shook and said, "Okay man, I got it. Just don't fucking hurt me. I still have a headache from what she did."

Jon pushed him back and stood up to turn to leave the office. He wasn't going to tell Samantha about this. No one was going to hurt his friend and get away with it like that. He left the store and hurried to pick up Samantha. Memories of his days at HWA flooded his brain as he walked through the door of the building.

"Look what the cat drug in." He heard a familiar voice say behind him.

He turned around and grinned finding Jim standing in the doorway of his office. "Hey, old man. How's the business been treating you?"

"Not as good as it had been treating you." Jim said, he was happy to see an old friend.

"I learned from the best. I can't deny that." Jon said.

"What are you here for? This is the first time I've seen you back at this place in years?" Jim asked him. He was right. Jon had not been back at HWA since he left for the WWE.

"I'm here to get Samantha so we can pick up her son later this evening." Jon said and Jim looked at him strange.

"You're seeing Sam again?"

"No, we're not seeing each other."

"Whatever son. I guess she will tell me what in the world this is about when she is ready. She's in the back training for her big returning match next week."

The two men made their way to the back of the building. Samantha stood in the middle of the ring with another wrestler that helped with training. Jon found a folding chair and sat down to watch her. He watched her as she ran from one side of the ring to the other using the ropes to help her launch back. His heart jumped each time he heard her body hit the mat. She would quickly get back up only to take a hit and fall again. When she was finished with that set she stood up and walked over to the ropes to talk with Jim.

"I want to fly Jim." She said as she was catching her breath

"I don't think you're ready for that." Jim told her shaking his head to disagree.

"I'm ready. I was ready when I came back." She said.

"You're not a flyer, Sam. I don't think you have what it takes like you use to." He said.

"Seriously? I can out wrestle the women here not to mention so of the men." She said.

"You got to prove that to me then. You prove that you're ready and I will let you fly off anything we have I'm the arena." He said. She was up for the challenge.

"I'm good with that. How am I going to prove it? You want me to go up against Ambrose over there?" She asked motioning over to Jon. He perked up in his chair and stared at Jim wondering what his answer would be.

"Alright. If he's up for it have at it. I don't want to hear it when you get hurt. "Jim said. Samantha smiled and looked at Jon.

"You want to fight, Jon?" She asked him.

"I'd hate to show you up and have you miss out on what you're wanting to do." He said.

"I understand that you're afraid get beat by a girl. If I remember correctly I've already beat you once."

"I let you win."

"I think you cried a little too."

"I had dust in my eyes."

"Come on, Ambrose. Show me if you're really the man."

Jon couldn't handle the taunting much longer. He didn't want to wrestle her, but she was pushing at him. When someone challenged him he didn't decline. He stood up from his chair and made his way into the ring.

"Okay, little girl. You think you can roll with the big dogs, I want to see how big your bite is. Dean Ambrose is going to show you what it's all about." He said. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it off to the side.

They began to grapple and Jon quickly had her in a headlock. She struggled for a moment. This made Jon chuckle causing her to get mad and flip him over her shoulder.

"Shit, Sam! You get pissed and go all Hulk on someone. That was practice; come at me." He said and stood up from the mat. It shocked him for her to have that burst of strength.

"Ask and you shall receive." She said while grinning. She ran toward him and jumped. Her legs went down behind his shoulders and she flipped back causing him to summersault over her onto the mat. She quickly stood up and smiled.

"Okay, Sam. Go for it." Jim told her.

Jon was on perfect position on the mat for her to perform a corkscrew moonsault. She climbed up on top of the turnbuckle and jumped. Jon grunted when her body landed on his.

"Did you let me win that time?" She asked him.

He smiled and said, "Maybe. That was pretty good though."

"Thanks." She said and stood up.

"That was good; you just need to smooth it out some, but you got it down." Jim said to her as she left the ring.

"Oh I know it's a little rusty, but it's something I wanted to get back to doing it." She said. She was happy that she got to pull that off. With a little work that move set could be a signature for her.

"Are you ready to get Joey?" Jon asked her. He had put his t-shirt back on.

"Yeah. Let me change. I will shower when I get home." She said and went to the locker room to change.

* * *

Joey was in awe of Jon when he showed up with his mother to get him from school. "Mommy, we're riding in the car with Dean Ambrose!" He screamed from the backseat of the car.

Samantha laughed at her son's excitement and said, "I think its okay for you to call him Jon. He answers to that name better."

Jon was happy, but he was nervous at the same time. He had talked to Samantha the night before about slowly making his way in to get to know his son. As he drove he looked in the rearview mirror. Joey sat there with the biggest smile on his face that he had ever seen.

"Did you get your homework done for the weekend?" Samantha asked.

"Yes I did. I told the teacher I wanted to finish it instead of playing in gym." He said as he kicked his feet together.

After a few blocks they made it to the apartment building. Once inside the apartment Joey rushed to his room to put away his school things. "So what do I do?" Jon asked Samantha.

"Just ease into everything. Don't scare him either. I know I'm going to have a hard enough time trying to get him to sleep anyway." She said.

"Mom! I just remembered. You get to wrestle! Can I come watch?" He asked her. He had skipped out of his room to where Jon and Samantha were standing.

"As long as you do good in school before that day gets here. Baby boy, I have to work on some bills and Jon is going to hang out with you while I do that. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Samantha looked over at Jon and smiled. She left the two alone in the living room and retreated to her room to sit at her desk. From her room she could hear the two talk and play around. From her desk she pulled out a note book where she had written down all the monthly bills she paid. Everything had been budgeted between her two jobs. Now she needed to think about how she was going to manage everything without her major income.

Her head began to ache so she decided to lay on her bed for a little while and try to get this off of her mind. It wasn't long before she had gone to sleep. Jon had managed to get Joey on the couch to watch television and the little boy had fallen asleep. He had watched the child all night and saw how alike they were. He picked the small child up and took him to his own room to sleep. He made sure that he would be warm enough and went to Samantha's room. Just like her son, she was asleep too.

She looked peaceful and he didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to let her know he had to leave. He crawled up in her bed and brought his hand to her face and began to tap on her nose. She scrunched up her nose and opened her eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping." She said quickly.

"I didn't say you were." He said.

"How did it go?" She asked him talking about his time with Joey.

"It went okay. The little guy went to sleep on me. I guess the excitement went away. I put him to bed for you. I wanted to let you know I was going to go back to the hotel. We have a show in New York tomorrow." He said and saw some disappointment on her face.

"I hope you have some good shows. It was really great catching up with you again. I miss the old days." She said.

"Me too. I want to come back. Like I have said, I want to be in Joey's life. It's starting off good so far. When is the match that you're training for?" He asked.

"In about three weeks. Joey is more excited than I am." She said and rested her body against the bed.

Jon laid next to her and stared at her. "Let me know and I will come by. I'll keep Joey company during the match too."

"That would be nice. I don't want you to make any special trips though."

"I can afford it. I want to come back when possible and I will do whatever I can to help."

The two talked for a long time. He watched as she drifted off to sleep again. This time he really didn't have the heart to wake her up. He pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and put it over her body. He kissed her forehead and got up. Her desk caught his glance. He looked at the notebook she had out and read over the numbers she had written. Then was when he wondered if he should worry about her financially.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon rubbed the side of his head after walking backstage. He had taken a hard hit but he felt fine. He changed and went back to the hotel to rest. He used his phone to try and call Samantha. The phone would ring once then say that it had been disconnected. It had been three weeks since they had talked and he wasn't sure what was going on with her. He even tried calling at HWA and they would say she wasn't there. She didn't have a phone at home other than her cell phone.

Tonight was his last show for the week. He had the entire weekend off. First he was going to go to Ohio and check on Samantha and also watch her match on Saturday. Hopefully, he would have time to go back home to Vegas and check in on his house. He caught the early morning flight out. By the time he would arrive it would be close to time for the HWA show.

After the plane landed he gathered his things and got a rental car. He drove from the airport to Samantha's apartment building. When he arrived to her apartment he was surprised to find that an elderly woman was now living there. She told him that she had moved out last week but wasn't sure where she was living now. He hurried to the place that he was told the event was at. As he went backstage he looked around for Samantha and Joey. There were a lot of people there making sure things were falling into place. He found her in the very back dressed in her ring attire and stretching. Joey wasn't far away from her. As Jon approached them he saw him and yelled, "Mom! Jon is here! Look!"

She looked at her son and smiled. She stood up straight and turned around to look at Jon. "Hey! I see you made it. My match is up next."

"Sam, I've tried calling you for weeks. What the hell happened to your phone?" He asked her.

"I had to turn it off, Jon. I couldn't afford to pay the bill every month." She said; she was no longer happy to see him.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm sure you could have found a phone somewhere to call and tell me that. Hell you could have told me that you moved too!" He yelled causing a few people to look their way.

She glared at him and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him down on her level. "You will not yell at me in front of my child nor will you yell at me about my personal life in public. We will talk about this later because I have a match now."

She released him and walked over to the entrance. Jon sighed and looked down at Joey who was sitting quiet looking down at the floor. "Hey little dude."

"Hey." He said softly.

"Look, I didn't meant to yell at your mom. I've been worried about you two." Jon said and crouched down in front of the child.

"I know. Mom has been worried too. The only phone she can use is at the wrestling building. We stare there every night now until mommy can get more money. I wish I had a room again."

"Joe, when did all this happen?"

"A few days after you went back to wrestle."

Jon felt sorry for his son. Samantha was too stubborn in any situation where she didn't feel that she wasn't being independent. "That's okay, we need to go watch your mom. You want to watch with me?"

"Yes!"

He led him out to where the crowd was. HWA had booked an event at a local high school. It appeared to be a decent crowd compared to old shows. He made sure that Joey was able to see during the match. He cheered loudly for his mother as she wrestled. At the end she set up for her finisher and nailed it. She pinned her opponent and made it to the count of three. Joey screamed causing Jon to jump. He looked at him thinking something was wrong but saw that he was happy that Samantha won.

The rest of the show went on and Jon waited with Joey for Samantha to come out to leave. As soon as they saw her Joey ran to hug her. She picked him up and squeezed him. "Mommy, I saw you wrestle!"

"Yes baby. I heard you over everyone else out there. Did I do well?" She asked him.

"You were awesome!"

She looked over at Jon who was avoiding eye contact with her. She frowned and put Joey down to hold his hand and leave the gym. They walked pass Jon without saying anything.

"Sam, stop being so stubborn." He said walking after her.

"I'm not being stubborn." She said continuing to walk.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Yes, I was in the wrong with the yelling. I apologize. You were in the wrong for not telling me about all the shit that happened."

"I'm sorry, Jon. I can't help it. I never wanted to be a bother to anyone. I was hoping that I would have things figured out because you came back. The landlord must have had someone set up to move in way before I moved out. I have no idea what I'm going to do. We can't live at a wrestling school forever. Jim let us throw a mattress in the back out of the way and there's no heat at night. I can't find a real job anywhere that will work with me." She ranted. He could see the tears in her eyes.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "You can always ask, Sam. You're not above that at all. I want what is best for you and your son. No, he is OUR son."

They had both forgotten that Joey was standing with them. He tugged at both of their hands and they looked down at him. "You're my daddy?"

Samantha's mouth fell open. She wasn't sure of what exactly needed to be said. Jon was as clueless as she was. "Yeah, I'm kind of your dad?"

"Cool!

Samantha wiped her wet eyes and shrugged her shoulder. "I really was expecting that to go over a while different way." She said.

"Come on, Sam. I have a hotel room for the next two nights. It's big enough that the three of us can sleep there. We're going to figure out something for you and Joey." Jon said to her.

She wasn't going to argue with him. Her body was sorer from sleeping on a mattress on the floor than it was from her match. She mostly wanted Joey to have a warm place to sleep. "That is fine with me."

"I'm hungry too!" Joey yelled jumping up and down.

Jon looked at his watch and said, "I think we have time for dinner."

Samantha smiled and grabbed Joey's hand as they walked out to Jon's car.


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha sat in a chair with her knees to her chest. Jon and Joey were rough housing on the hotel bed. To her this was an interesting thing to see. Her memories of Jon in the past were different than how he was now. The past didn't include a child though. They were both young and free just wanting to have fun. She felt sad now. It seemed that her life was slowly crashing down around her. Nothing scared her more than having to think that she was going to fail her son. Seeing her two men together made her realize that they were obviously father and son. The same features. The same facial expressions. Hopefully, Joey wouldn't take after Jon's attitude at times. She wasn't going to give up so soon. Right now there was a small bit of stability.

"Hey guys. I think I'm going to step out for some air." She said as she stood up.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Jon asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll let you two play around for a little bit. When I get back I think it's going to be bed time." She said and looked at Joey.

"Mom! I don't have to go to school tomorrow. I can stay up late." Joey whined at her.

"We'll see. I'll be back." She said. She grabbed her jacket and left to room.

Joey huffed around and moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Jon. "If you are my daddy do you kiss my mommy?" Joey asked him.

Jon's eyes grew big. This was another question he was sure of. "No, I don't kiss your mother." He said.

"Why? I thought that's what a mommy and daddy did with each other. Do you love her?" He asked.

"Yes, I do love her, Joe."

"Then why don't you just kiss her?"

He felt like he was being interrogated. "When you get older you might understand a little better. Boys and girls can love each other without having to kiss each other. Your mom can love me, but it's probably a different love then what normal mommy's and daddy's have. She can find someone that she will love enough to kiss." He said hoping it would being a better understand to his son.

"I don't want her to kiss anyone else. If she does then that means he will be my dad. I want you to be that because you're cool." Joey said looking sad.

Jon smiled and put his arm around him. "Little dude, I'm always going to be your dad. Nothing can change that. I'm sorry that you just now found out about it. If I had known, I promise I would have been here sooner. You're a cool kid. I want to do anything I can for you okay?"

"So, I can have ice cream?" Joey asked. That sentimental moment probably didn't mean much to him, but Jon hoped that he understood some of what he said.

"That decision will always be up to your mother. I am not getting in trouble for you being hyper."

* * *

The next day Samantha was forced to agree with Jon when he said that he was buying her a cell phone. She argued you a few times, but he made the point, again, that they had a child together and he wanted to always be in contact with her. He also wanted to be able to talk to Joey. The cell phone she had before was simple enough for her to make a phone call or text. Now she had a phone that could possibly read her mind.

They spent the day together like a family. She still had an issue with getting used to having someone with her other than Joey, but knowing it was Jon made her feel a little relaxed.

"Where have you applied for a job at?" Jon asked her. They were in the car driving around.

"Every place possible. And every place I've been to isn't very single parent friendly." She said.

"Why do you keep saying that you are a single parent?" He asked.

"Okay, yes, you're making effort to be a dad. I am fully aware of that. The thing is, you are traveling for an entire year. I can't exactly come to you and say, hey I'm off to work make sure he brushes his teeth before bed." She said.

"I know how to fix that."

"I'm open to any suggestions before I pull my hair out."

"Come on the road with me. You and Joey can travel with me and I think you can move to Vegas. The weather is better there than it is here."

"I can't take Joey out of school now. And you have no idea how hard it is to travel with a child. That's something big to expose him to."

"What about over the summer?"

"Maybe."

Jon wanted her to consider that offer. He had mixed feelings after his talk with Joey the night before. Starting a relationship because of a child wasn't the right thing to do. Taking everything slow would be the best route. Samantha was pushing him away. She let him in for Joey, but she wasn't letting him in for her.

"Okay, here's the deal. He has four months left before school is done right? I think the hotel we're at now will be good enough for you two for that long. You have four months to decide what you want to do. I will pay for that for that long. I know you are making a little bit of money with HWA. If you need more I will give it to you. That cell phone I'm paying for is something you need to use if you ever need anything. You've have done great at raising Joey on your own. Now it's time to let someone help for a change."

"I'm sorry, Jon."

"Don't apologize for anything. I just want you to know that everything is going to work out if you let it."

"Thanks." She leaned over from the passenger seat and softly kissed his cheek.

Joey sat in the backseat pretending to not listen to the conversation with the adults. When his mom kissed Jon he smiled. He liked the idea of Jon being around. He loved his mother but it felt good to have a male figure around. He didn't understand what he should think about the whole situation between the two. He was just happy to feel like he had a complete family.

* * *

His weekend off was over and Jon went back to the wrestling tour. He made arrangements at the hotel and paid in advance for Samantha and Joey to stay there longer. He set up a meeting with Vince McMahon to see what he could do about getting her a job.

"What can I do for you Jon?" Vince asked him.

"I just wanted to ask about some things. I like to keep my personal life to myself but recently I found that I had a son. His mother was a good friend of mine before I got signed here. She lost her job and a place to live. Right now I'm paying for them to stay at a good hotel for a few months." Jon said.

"Okay, are you needing some extra money?" Vince asked.

"No sir. I'm just asking for the company to consider giving her a chance at a job. She tries her best to be completely independent but with everything that has happened now I'm afraid things will get worse. I want to spend time with my son too. I don't want to beg, but please consider something."

Vince nodded his head and said, "I understand. Does she have any experience with anything? If she does that will help a lot."

"She can wrestle. That's how I met her long time ago. She wrestles some with HWA now to make a little bit of money." Jon said feeling a little excited that Vince was asking.

"We could always let her try out if she wanted to be a Diva. We can't exactly put her on the main roster until she has a run down at Tampa. I'll talk with the board and I will let you know something." Vince said.

"Thank you sir!" Jon said and walked away. Later on he called Samantha to check on her.

"You talked to Vince about getting me hired?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I did. He said he had to talk it over with their board. I told him you could wrestle." He said.

"I'm not sure if I want to wrestle Jon. All that traveling isn't going to be easy on Joey. Plus, once school starts he will have to go to an actual school. I'm not too sure about leaving him with some." She said.

He was getting aggravated with this constant battle. "Sam, stop worrying about shit like that. You can cross that bridge when it gets here. There might be other things you need to worry about like where you're going to live in the next few months." He said.

"I've worried about that too and I'm still not sure of that."

"I gave you an option."

"And I am considering it."

"Fine. How's little man doing?"

He heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. "He's not feeling very well tonight. He stayed out of school with a fever today. I've given him some children's Tylenol to try and get it to go down. He's been asleep for most of the day. I might have to take him to the emergency room if he doesn't improve."

"Why haven't you already taken him? Isn't that a bad way for him to be?" He asked.

"Kids get fevers all the time. Generally I can give him something and it will break. He's been awake long enough to drink some, but he hasn't been up to pee. I've learned how to take care of my child, Jon." She said.

"Our child." He corrected her.

"Sorry. Look, I will call you later. I'm going to see if I can get him up to eat and drink. I will let you know if anything changes." She said.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Yes I promise. Where is the show tonight?" She asked.

"We're in Los Angeles tonight. Just let me know if you need anything. I will do what I can." He said.

"I will. I'll call. If you don't answer I will text you. Maybe Joey will feel well enough to talk to you." She said.

"I hope so. And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not telling you how to take care of him. I don't know a lot about kids other than playing games with them or watching cartoons. I just want you to know that I care about what happens with him. I care about you too."

"Thank you. I care about you. I'm going to go now. I'll call you."

"Okay, be careful."

Jon ended to phone call and went to the locker room to prepare for the show. He put on his ring attire and began to tape up his hands. Colby and Joe joined him.

"How does it feel to be a dad?" Joe asked him.

"It's different." Jon said.

"At least you got to miss the months of shitty diapers." Colby said.

Jon laughed and said, "I guess I can look at it that way. I wish I would have known a long time ago. People will find out about it and think I'm a dead beat for not being around him for so long."

"Don't worry about it man. Just think of how many kids you have out there that you don't know about." Colby said.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I have you as a friend." Jon said showing that he wasn't amused by that remark.

"Come on guys. We need to warm up." Joe said and the trio left the locker room.

* * *

Samantha took Joey to the emergency room. His fever never broke and he was starting to get dehydrated. He didn't whimper when the nurse started an IV in his arm. The doctor ordered for him to have fluid through the IV to help get him a little better. It was decided to keep in overnight and monitor his fever.

She stayed with him and laid next to him in the hospital bed so that he wouldn't be scared waking up. It was past midnight there. It wouldn't be real late where Jon was but she decided to text him so that she wouldn't wake Joey. She sent a simple, "hey," and waited for his reply. Within minutes he sent something back.

_Jon: Hey, how's Joey?_

_Sam: I took him to the ER. Dehydrated and fever still. We're staying overnight._

_Jon: Shit. Do you need me? I will fly back._

_Sam: No, we will be ok. I'm just worried about him. He has color in his face again. I think the fluids are helping._

"Mommy?" She heard Joey say.

"Hey baby boy. How are you feeling?" She asked him rubbing his hair from his face. He was still warm.

"I feel tired. Where is Jon?" He asked her.

"Jon isn't here. He's wrestling remember? I brought you to the hospital because you're sick." She said.

"Oh. Is he on your phone?" He asked. He turned to look up at her.

"Yes. I was sending him messages letting him know how you were." She said. She showed him the phone with Jon's name on it.

"Can we send him a picture?" He asked taping at the screen pulling the camera feature up.

"Um, how did you do that?" She asked him. It took her forever to figure out where the camera was when she first got the phone.

"Jon showed me. Take a picture of me and you. He will like that." He said.

"Okay baby." She said and held her phone in front of them. She smiled and Joey cracked a weak smile.

"Send it to him." Joey said impatiently.

"Chill child. I got this." She said. She attached the picture to a message and sent it to Jon. Her phone vibrated and it was Jon.

_Jon: I'm happy he is awake._

_Sam: Me too. He asked about you first thing."_

Jon sent another message. This time it was a picture of him fighting Colby for the camera. She laughed out loud at this and showed Joey.

"That's not a very good picture." Joey said.

"I know baby. I don't think he likes his picture to be taken like that." She said still laughing.

Jon sent another message. This time it was him by himself smiling. She showed it to Joey and he smiled at the phone. He yawned and snuggled up against her side. He was back to sleep within minutes. She kissed the top of his head and laid back against the pillow. She took one last look at Jon's pictured and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed since Joey was sick in the hospital. He was back to his normal self. Jon had told her about an interview she had coming up in Richmond, Virginia. It was on a Thursday and she would have to take Joey with her. He was excited for a road trip. Jon arranged for her to rent a car and she made the long drive to the Virginia state capitol. She met Jon at the hotel he was staying at for the night and rode to the arena with him. While she waited he took their son to go meet some of the wrestlers. She rubbed her hands together nervously. For any other job she had she didn't go through a big interview. She jumped when Stephanie approached her.

"You're Samantha, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, ma'am! It's an honor to meet you." Samantha said with a huge smile on her face.

"Great! Let's go somewhere and talk. Jon has said a lot about you." Stephanie said leading her into a room.

"I hope he has said some good things." Samantha said and the two women sat down at a table.

"He did and he said how much he wanted you to have this job. I wasn't aware that he had a family." Stephanie said.

"I guess you can consider it a family. Jon and I aren't dating. We're only friends. Our son, Joey, would probably consider us being a family, but he's free to date people just like I'm free to date who I want." Samantha said yet again defending that she and Jon weren't together.

"Right. So tell me why you want to be a wrestler, or a diva. I'm sure it has been something you have wanted for some time considering your background in the business." Stephanie said.

"Honestly, at one time being a wrestler was my dream. It was my dream until I had my son. The whole wrestling career didn't compare to being a good mother and making my son proud. I appreciate the opportunity for this, but I don't want to step above someone who has been working their way through this company for years." She said.

Stephanie looked at her and nodded her head. "I understand. Jon told us that you were a wrestler so we took that into consideration. I did look over the paper work you gave to us. He didn't tell us about the rest of the background you had."

"I helped with wardrobe and makeup at other companies. I can pretty much do anything you put in front of me." Samantha said.

"Okay, well, thank you for making to trip here today. We'll have someone call you once we've made a decision." Stephanie said to her. Samantha smiled and stood up from her chair. She shook Stephanie's hand and left the room.

She searched around the arena to find where Jon and Joey had went. "Hey, Sam!" She looked around and found Colby yelling for her.

"Hey, have you seen Jon?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he told me to come find you. He took little Joe to meet Phil." Colby told her.

"Phil? Oh CM Punk. Oh wow, I bet he's freaking out." She said.

"Not too bad I guess. Come on, I'll show you where there are." He said and they walked out to the main part on the arena.

The ring was set up and some of the wrestlers were out there in shorts and t-shirts practicing. They found Jon with Joey along with Phil and Joe sitting in a row of seats.

"MOM! I MET CM PUNK!" Joey screamed toward her. Everyone heard him and looked toward her. She blushed and held her finger up to her lips get him to quiet down.

"You have a cute kid. I'm Phil." He said standing up to introduce himself.

"I'm Samantha. And he takes after his father here. Way too much." She said.

"Well, Jon is lucky to have a kid like this and such a beautiful girlfriend." He said.

She held up her hands and said, "We're not dating. We're just friends who had a kid together."

Jon felt the word, 'friends,' sting inside his head. He hated hearing it. He looked up at her and asked, "How did the interview go?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I think I bombed it. I told her I didn't want to wrestle anymore. I said I would help with wardrobe and make up. I want to do something other than wrestle."

"Maybe they will consider it." He said.

"Wait, you wrestle?" Phil asked her.

"Yeah, I can. Before Joey was born I was signed to a few companies." She said.

"Did you every wrestle with Ring of Honor?" He asked. He stood up moving closer to her.

"Yeah, for a short time. I didn't like it much." She said.

"You were Alexis! I remember you. I think you hit me with a chair once during a match." He said.

She smiled at him and they began to talk. Jon glared the two and looked away. Joey tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked him.

"I like CM Punk, but I don't like him talking to my mom like that." Joey told him.

Jon smiled. He had the same opinion too. "It will be okay. They're just talking." He said.

* * *

Samantha and Joey stayed backstage during the show. It had become known backstage that Jon was a father. Many of the wrestlers greeted the little boy.

They were approached by Stephanie McMahon. Samantha felt intimidated again seeing her. Stephanie bent down in front of Joey and smiled.

"You're really pretty." Joey said with his cheeks turning red.

"Awe, thanks little guy!" She said and hugged him.

Samantha smiled and felt a little embarrassed at his outburst. Stephanie stood up straight and looked at her. "I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Samantha said.

"We thought it over and we want to give you a chance. We heard some people say really great things about you. We want to hire you and let you come on with us. You can fill in where needed, but he want you to help out with wardrobe during shows." Stephanie said smiling.

Samantha was surprised and overwhelmed with what she had just heard. "Thank you so much for this opportunity! I greatly appreciate it!"

Stephanie smiled at her and walked away. Samantha looked down at Joey and picked him up. He hugged her and said, "You get to spend more time with dad now!"

"Yeah. Are you calling him dad now?" She asked.

"I'm going to try to. He makes a funny face when I call him that and I laugh." He said.

She laughed at her goofy child. The interview to her felt like a big flop. When she said she didn't want to wrestle anymore she figured that was the end. As far as she knew, Jon was the only one who had said anything about her. Most of the wrestlers had started leaving the arena. She was waiting for Jon to come out of the locker room when Phil approached her.

"Hey, I heard you got the job." He said smiling.

"I did! How did you find out? I mean I just found out a few minutes ago." She said.

"Oh, I talked to Stephanie about you. I have some pull around the company and I said you should be given a chance." He said.

She brightened up and smiled at him. "Oh wow. Thank you so much! Can I hug you?" She asked.

"Of course!" He said and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Joey glared up at them; he felt jealous. Not jealous for himself, but for Jon. He wanted his mother and father to be together. When they were apart he felt a little sad. Feeling that he had a complete family made him feel on top of the world. He looked around and saw Jon walking toward them with Colby and Joe.

"Dad!" He yelled and ran toward him.

Jon bent down and caught the running child in his arms. He lifted him up and hugged him. "Hey little Joe!"

"Why do you call me little Joe?" He asked.

Jon pointed back at Joe behind and said, "Because we got big Joe here and it gets confusing when I talk about you to the buys. Colby wonders why I was playing hot wheels with Joe sometimes."

"Oh, cool. Dad, mom got her job here." Joey told him.

"That's awesome! Where is she?" Jon asked him.

He pointed over to where Samantha and Phil were standing and talking. Jon felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. He hid that so no one else would see. He held on to Joey tight and walked over to them.

"Sam, I just heard the good news." He said as he stepped in between her and Phil.

"Exciting isn't it? You'll get to spend more time with Joey this summer. Phil said he put in a good word for me." She said grinning over at him.

Jon smirked and said, "I bet he did. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks again Phil. I guess I will see you around at some point." She said and walked away with Jon.

* * *

"It seems that Phil had his eye on you today." Jon said to Samantha. She was standing in the bathroom brushing out her long brunette hair. The only reason she agreed to share a room with Jon was that Joey cried at her if they didn't.

"I guess. He was really nice." She said as she pulled her hair back.

He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Are you excited to be working with me?" He asked.

"I'm not working with you exactly. I will just be in the same building as you when we both work." She said. She flipped the switch to turn off the bathroom light and walked pass him.

Joey was sprawled out in the middle of the bed fast asleep. She crawled over to his right side and moved him so that she could lay next to him. Jon laid on the opposite side.

"Why are you so quick to tell people that we aren't dating?" He asked her.

She adjusted the pillow behind her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want people to be misled." She said.

"It's not like it's misleading to tell people the more complicated story of me being your baby dad." He said.

She reached over to the nightstand next to her and switched of the light. "That's the least of our worries Jon. What does it matter if we're in a relationship? All we need to worry about is Joey. We're friends and that's good enough for me."

He didn't say anything. _Friends_. That awful word for him.


	8. Chapter 8

The days went by quick and it was time for Samantha to figure out what she wanted to do. She had not started her new job yet mostly because she wanted to let Joey finish out the school year. It wasn't a hard decision that she was going to move in with Jon. Once everything was settled and she could afford to buy her own house she would. Of course she would stay close to him so that he could be with Joey. For now things were working as well as they could be expected. She was able to ship most of her belongings during the move and the rest were just given away to the thrift store.

On their first day in the new house they both felt overwhelmed. She cried with Joey at the sight of him having his own room again. Jon out did himself on that. He set the room up with everything the little boy would love. Wrestling figures, toy cars, and he had guessed that he was a fan of Batman.

"You really didn't have to buy him all of that. He has more toys than what he can remember." Samantha said to Jon. They were standing in the doorway of Joey's room watching him play with his new collection.

"Hey, he's half mine. I wanted to do it anyway." Jon said.

"Half? That's really not the way you should put that." She said giggling.

"Whatever, you know what I meant. How are you enjoying your room?" He asked her.

"I like it. It's bigger than what I had at the apartment. All this is so different anyway. There's no outside sound other than if your neighbors drive by" She said.

"Yeah, they don't bother us too much. It will take time for you to get adjusted, but once you start working you won't get much time here." He said.

"I know and I'm excited to go on the road. It's going to be different to not to expect to be in the ring though." She said.

"At least you won't have to worry about getting injured every night. What exactly will you be doing?" He asked.

"Well, Stephanie said that they're going to put me where I'm needed most. I'm starting in helping with various things. I don't care if they want me to wash your jock strap. I'm happy to have a job." She said and he laughed at her.

"Normally everyone washes their own clothes but okay. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm good. I guess once we get Joey calmed down I will fix something to eat."

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to take us out for dinner. I have no groceries here."

She shook her head and smiled. This new adventure would turn out to be interesting for the both of them.

Jon was settled into bed staring at the television on his dress. He was starting to fall asleep watching the images on the scene and heard a light knock on his door.

He pushed himself to a sitting position in the bed and said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Samantha stepped in. "Hey."

"Hey, Sam. What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something." She said biting at her lip.

"Of course you can. What's up?" He asked. Everything possible was running through his head.

She sighed and said, "Okay, there is this movie on Netflix I've been wanting to see, but it's a scary movie and I do not want to watch it by myself."

He laughed and said, "I guess I can be the big tough guy who shields your eyes from the scary things."

"I don't want you to do that! It's a little less creepy when you watch it with someone." She said.

"Okay, okay. We can watch it in here. I can get Netflix through this." He said and fixed the extra pillows on his bed for her to sit again.

"Oh wow. That's weird." She said. She walked over to the other side of his bed and crawled up to sit next to him.

"_I'm so fucking bored." Jon yelled from the couch. _

_He and Samantha were at his apartment. They were off for a week and had accomplished everything they had planned within the first two days. He looked over at her and saw her laying on her stomach in the floor. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. She flinched and glared over at him._

"_Asshole." She snapped._

"_As always. I don't think you would have me any other way." He said with a grin._

"_Whatever. I'm just as bored as you are." She said and put her head back against the floor._

_He could tell that there was something else going on. He rolled off the couch onto the floor and crawled over to her military style. He began poking her hip with his finger as he rested his chin on top of his hand to stare at her._

"_Stop." She said sternly. He continued._

"_Jon."_

"_Sam."_

_She huffed loudly and sat up to glare at him. "You're getting on my nerves, Jon."_

_He rolled his eyes and stood up. "What is you're fucking problem?"_

"_My fucking problem? What's you're fucking problem?"_

"_I don't have a fucking problem. You're the one being hateful!" He left the room and went into the kitchen for a beer. After getting a bottle from the refrigerator he slammed the door shut causing the other contents to rattle inside. He stood in their alone before Samantha came in there._

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked her in a calmer voice._

_She looked down toward her feet and said, "The other night at the bar I saw you talking to some chick."_

"_Yeah? We were just talking." He said and took a sip from his beer._

"_She looked kind of trashy." She said._

"_I like trashy women." He said with a laugh. She glared at him again and he realized what he had just said._

"_Trashy women? So for the past year I've been one of your trashy women?" She asked feeling offended._

"_Sam, you're not trashy. I was joking with you. Why are you being so uptight about this?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe I was a little jealous."_

_Jealous? "What was there to be jealous of? It was innocent flirting that meant nothing." He said._

"_Jon, can I ask you something?" She asked looking up at him._

"_Of course you can." He said._

"_Do you think that there would ever be anything more to us? I know we sleep around a lot, but could there ever be more?" She asked._

_That question caught him off guard. He had never thought anything about that. "Why would you want anything more? You're not tied down or committed to anything. You're free to go after any guy you want. I'm not someone you want to date." He said._

"_Yeah." Was the only thing she could say; she frowned and turned to walk out of the kitchen._

_Again, he realized he hurt her feelings. Before she could leave he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're a close friend of mine. I never want to lose you or do anything that could ruin us okay?"_

The movie was over. Jon heard soft snoring coming from the other side of the bed. Samantha was out sleeping peacefully. He thought back to the memory of their conversation. He was young and didn't want to worry about being committed to someone. Now that he was older and a father he wondered if he had made a mistake by not acting on opportunity for their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Apologies for the last chapter. I forgot to put Sam as Alexis in the memory. In the past Jon only knows her as Alexis because he never asked her real name and she had never told him. Sorry!)**

"Dad." Joey whispered. He face was inches away from Jon. Jon didn't stir any.

"Dad." Joey said his name a little louder this time. Still no movement.

"DAD!" Joey yelled causing Jon to jump.

"What? What? What's wrong Joe?" Jon asked him. Being startled, Jon grabbed Joey and pulled him close.

"Nothing! I just wanted to get you up. I'm bored." Joey said. Jon set him down and looked over on the night stand at the alarm clock. It was seven in the morning.

Samantha had started working and until school start Joey was traveling too. The three shared a hotel room. Samantha requested that they at least get a room with double beds. Joey had gotten close with Jon and was by his side as much as possible.

"Where is your mom?" Jon asked his son.

"She had to go help at the building you're wrestling at tonight." The child said.

"Oh, I forgot. Are you sure you don't want to sleep longer?" Jon asked him.

"No. Dad, how much longer do I get to go to work with you?"

"When do you go back to school?"

"Mom said the second week of August."

Jon thought to himself and said, "You have three more weeks before school."

Joey frowned and looked down at his hands. "I'm going to miss you while I'm there."

Jon smiled and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you too little buddy."

* * *

It was the day of Joey's birthday and thankfully they had a few days off. Samantha was worried about the small party they were having for him. He had never had a real birthday party before. When he began school she did invite a few of his classmates over for pizza, but every year she made him a birthday cake. This year would not be any different.

Jon wanted this day for Joey to be special. This was the first birthday he would get to spend with his son. The day wasn't going to be a big event. Jon invited a few friends over that had children Joey's age along with a few other people.

Colby walked over to where Jon was standing. "Did you invite Phil over?" He asked.

"Yeah, Joey likes CM Punk so I asked him to come to his birthday party." Jon said as he took a drink from the cup he had.

"Why would you invite someone who is after your girl?" Colby asked. Jon wasn't in the mood for drama today.

"Colby, not today dude. That's not an issue. Today is Joey's birthday and I want him to have fun. Just leave it alone okay?" Jon asked and stepped away from his friend.

"Dad!" Joey yelled toward him. He had just left from the bounce house that was rented for the party.

"Hey little guy. Are you having fun?" Jon asked him. He bent down and embraced him in a hug.

"Dad, this is awesome! I can't wait to open my presents. What did you get me?" Joey asked him.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Jon said smiling.

"Oh. Okay, when do I get to open my presents?" Joey asked.

"I guess when your mom gives the go ahead. Where is she anyway?" Jon asked.

"She's inside with CM Punk. Dad, why is he at my birthday?"

"I invited. He's your favorite isn't he?"

"He used to be, but you're my favorite now. You're a bad guy sometimes but I know it's your job. I like it better when you talk to my mom than when he does."

Jon was surprised with what Joey had said to him. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll go get your mom and we'll tear into those gifts okay?"

* * *

"That's a lot of icing for one little cake don't you think?" Phil asked Samantha as she was spreading chocolate icing over a cake.

"It looks like a lot, but once I get it evened out it won't really be. I don't give Joey a lot of sugar. It makes him too hyper. Jon sneaks him some candy every now and then." She said.

"How does your relationship work? I mean you two have a kid together. Do you sleep together?" He asked her as he leaned against the counter next to her.

She laughed and said, "I know it's complicated. We're just friends. I'm living here until I can buy my own house."

"So you two are basically roommates? Isn't it strange to have a kid with someone who is a friend?"

"Maybe that's the best way to have a child. A friend is someone you trust no matter what. I trust Jon."

"Then why aren't you dating him?"

"He told me a long time ago that he didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"But you two were sleeping together?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Maybe."

She looked at him and found him grinning at her. The personal questions were making her annoyed but seeing that grin made her smile.

"Sometimes when you're out on the road you get lonely. As adults we have needs and desires. I guess I let other feelings get in the way and he turned me down. I found out I was pregnant and he was gone before I could tell him." She said.

"If it were me, I would not have turned you down." He said.

Jon cleared his throat and stepped into the kitchen. Samantha looked up at him and smiled. "I'm almost finished decorating Joey's cake."

"Right. You don't have to do that. I bought him a cake. It's in the refrigerator. I came inside to get it and you so that he can open his gifts." He said.

She watched as he took out a cake he had made. She frowned and said, "I've made him a cake every year for his birthday."

"Well this year we're using the cake I bought." He said. He took the cake and went to join everyone outside again.

Her feelings were hurt by him yet again. It seemed that Jon's mood around her changed from time to time.

"Sorry, Sam. Look I'm going to go. Before I leave can I get your number?" Phil asked her. He felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure." She said. They exchanged numbers and he left.

She went outside and found Joey sitting on Jon's lap talking to Joe and Colby. She inhaled deep to calm herself and went over to them. "I guess it's time to open some presents!"

Joey cheered and hopped off Jon's lap. Jon looked at her and realized she was forcing a smile. He realized his tone toward her inside was not right. Just for Joey he wasn't going to being the subject up. They spent the rest of the party watching the now eight year old boy open his gifts. He received a bicycle from Jon as a special gift.

"Are you going to teach me how to ride?" Joey asked him jumping up and down.

"Of course! We'll practice when I'm home from the tour." Jon said.

Soon the invited guests left. Joe and Colby stayed back to help clean up the backyard. Samantha took Joey inside for a bath and to put away the gifts he received.

"What did you do to piss off Sam?" Joe asked Jon.

"I guess I kind of told her to fuck off with her cake. In a nice way. Apparently, she makes him a cake every year. I was kind of pissed off at the time anyway." Jon said.

"Over the Punk stuff I bet." Joe said. He knew Jon too well.

"Yeah, I shouldn't let it get to me." Jon said and sat down in a lawn chair.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Colby asked.

"I don't know how I feel honestly. I just know that I can't stand it when she is flirting with any guy." He said and ran his fingers through his hair.

Colby and Joe left after they finished helping Jon. He made his way into the house and found Samantha on the couch sleeping. He wasn't going to bother her right now. He walked upstairs and found that Joey was also asleep in his room. Surprisingly, his toys from the party were all neatly put away. He smiled to himself and decided to take a shower. It was obvious to him that he needed to apologize.

After the shower he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and went back downstairs to the kitchen. The cake she had made was sitting under plastic wrap. He took a plate from the cabinet above and placed a large piece of the cake on it. There were a few candles left over and he placed one on the piece and lit it. He went into the living room and nudged Samantha awake. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Make a wish." He said holding the plate in front of her.

"Jon, it's not my birthday." She said.

"I don't care. You get a free wish." He said. He sat down next to her and held the plate closer to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and blew out the flame of the candle. "There, wait, that's from the cake I made."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was a dick earlier."

"It's okay. I can't expect to keep up with my traditions."

"Sam, I need to ask you something."

"What do you need to ask?"

It felt like he had a lump stuck inside his throat. He was going to start an argument or have an adult conversation. Before he could speak again they both heard Joey scream. The rushed upstairs to his room and found him sitting in his bed crying. Jon grabbed him and held him.

"What's wrong baby?" Samantha asked him wiping the tears from his cheek.

"There was a mean man that was trying to hurt us." He said sobbing.

She couldn't stand to see him cry. This was the first time that he had ever had a nightmare. She kissed his forehead and looked at Jon.

"I think he just had a bad dream little guy. Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Jon asked him.

Joey looked up at him and nodded his head. "Yes. Can mommy sleep there too?"

Jon looked at Samantha and she said, "Of course I will."

Jon gave a small smiled and picked up his son. The three went to Jon's room and settled in themselves into bed. Joey stayed between them and was soon back to sleep.

"I hope he doesn't have any nightmares while we are away." Samantha whispered.

"Me too. Has he ever had any before?" Jon asked. He was trying to talk soft so that he would not wake the child.

"No, this is the first time he has ever had one. If he had any before he never told me." She said and ran her hand over Joey's soft hair.

Jon began to wonder if their son had planned out this episode. He had noticed some things that Joey did made him and Samantha get closer to each other and spend more time together. He was partially thankful for some of those moments but often realized that an either year old was working harder on the relationship than he was.


	10. Chapter 10

**(There's a little smut in this chapter. I'm not very good at writing so I don't often post it in my stories. But it was needed for this story.)**

August arrived quicker than expected. Samantha and Jon stayed home long enough to experience Joey's first day at a new school. They were both sad to leave for the rest of the tour. Jon had a friend with children of their own that was going to take care of Joey while they worked. The first few days without her son was rough on Samantha, but she made sure to call him every night before he went to bed. She kept telling herself that this job was as much of a benefit for him as it was for her.

"Did you get that message from Eric?" Jon asked her backstage. He had just finished his match for the night.

"Yeah! Joey made a perfect score on his vocabulary test today! I'm so happy. Last night he said them to me over the phone. Eric said he wasn't even looking at the paper." She said smiling. Jon could tell there was some sadness in her face.

"He's a smart kid. He gets that from you." He said and nudged her arm.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure of that." She said and laughed.

"I'm going to change. I'll see you in a little bit." He said and walked back to the locker room.

She started packing away a few things. The main event match had just started. A fire alarm began to sound. Samantha covered hers from the loud sound. The sprinklers in the arena began to dispense water. Everyone exited the arena to go outside. See was drenched from head to toe. She shivered as the wind blew over her body. Crossing her arms over her chest to keep some of her body heat in she looked around to see if everyone had made it outside. There wasn't a sign of a fire and no one really knew what set off the sprinkler system inside. Everyone was told to stay outside and together until it was safe.

"Samantha!" She turned around and saw Jon walking toward her.

"I was looking for you. What's going on?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I hope it's nothing too serious. You look like you're freezing." He said.

"Just a little. I'm wet so that doesn't help." She said with her teeth chattering.

"Wet? That can be a problem." He said grinning.

She giggled and smacked his arm. "I didn't mean it like that, Jon!"

"Come on. You'll get sick out here. I'll take you to get warm." He said and grabbed her hand.

He pulled her toward the tour buses. She kept telling him they needed to stay with the others but he didn't listen. For August it was unusually cold for that night. She was somewhat relieved to be inside the bus. She looked around and noticed Jon staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

He kissed her firmly. Their lips pressed together and he opened his forcing hers apart with his tongue. She placed her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. He took his hands and slid them down her hips into her jean. He pushed them down and they fell to her ankles. She pulled herself away from his mouth and grinned.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded his head slightly and said, "Really?"

She kicked her pants out of the way and continued to attack his mouth with hers. He moved his hands down behind her thighs and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned feeling his large bulge through her panties rub against her cunt. He carried her through the narrow hall to the bedroom of the tour bus. He laid her down on the bed and pulled her shirt from her body.

"Wait, what bus are we on?" She asked panting.

"Randy's I think."

"What? He'll kill you!"

"He won't find out. Unless he walks in."

Jon straddled her and gently pushed her back on the bed. He softly left kisses down her neck and trailed down her chest. His teeth and lips nipped softly at her breast along the edge of her bra. He reached under her back and quickly unfastened her bra.

"This is just in the way." He said and discarded the piece of fabric.

He continued teasing down her body with his lips. He made it down to her pelvis. His hands shoved her panties down to her ankles and he threw them out of the way. Samantha felt her body aching for him. His kiss, kiss touch, his entire body.

Jon looked up at her grinning and moved forward toward her cunt. He lifted one of her legs, letting it dangle over his shoulder as his lips found the top of her slit. She moaned as he parted her with his tongue and dabbed against her clit.

"Fuck, Jon." She moaned. Her back arched and her hands made it to his head to push him further against her, suckling and nibbling. His teeth and tongue were teasing her sensitive folds. She griped his hair tighter, tugging at it, but this made his tug at her clit with his teeth.

She grunted feeling an orgasm brewing deep inside her. She was close to losing control. And then his fingers made their way inside of her rubbing slowly and slower each time she moaned. She shook her head in frustration, sweat was forming on her forehead.

"Jon, please," she said. Her pelvis grinded against his fingers. "Please."

His fingers stayed in place deep inside of her. He licked her clit one last time and moved closer up her body.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes from the pleasuring. "Look at me." He said.

She opened her eyes and turned her head toward him. His mouth was wet from her. His blue eyes were dark with lust and desire for her. He had never pleasured her like this before. His fingers pumped inside of her at a fast pace. Her chest arched and she kept herself from throwing her head back and shouting his name. He stopped before she reached her peak.

Now he was standing in front of her. He placed his knee between her legs and bent down kissing her neck. His lips ran along her jaw and then to her lips. She brushed her crotch against his knee. He felt her wetness through his pants and realized he had not fully undressed.

She sat up and undid the top button of his pants followed by the zipper before she slid her hand past the fabric of his boxers. His cock was hard and thick in her palm. She was wearing out her bottom lip from biting it so much. This was familiar for her and she wanted him. She pushed his pants down and pushed herself back to the head of the bed. She attempted to look at him seductively; this caused him to laugh. He removed the rest of his clothing and joined her.

She moved her legs apart has he moved in between them. He was still teasing her with kisses and soft touching in sensitive areas. This was enough. She wanted him inside of her to relieve her of this built up frustration. Her hand moved down and firmly grabbed his cock.

He jumped slightly and said, "Impatient."

"I need you Jon. I need you before I ruin these sheets on my own. Fuck me. Please." She begged.

He had never seen her bed before. He smiled and moved his hand under her to raise her hips. He pushed his cock inside of her. They both moaned. He knew that she wouldn't last much longer so he was going to be quick. He instantly started with a fast pace. He wanted to cum just as much as he wanted her to.

Samantha felt her body tingle. This was ecstasy for her. She felt the veins of his cock rub against her walls. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Jon, I have to cum!" She moaned out. Her hands moved to his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh. He felt her close tight around him and orgasm went through her body. This was enough for him to cum after her. They both fell against the bed and he adjusted his body to keep his weight off her.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. That was great. It's been a long time." She said breathing heavily.

"We better get out of here before someone catches us." He said.

They quickly gathered their clothes and got dressed. They left the bus and made their way back to everyone else. No one noticed they had left. Things had been cleared inside and determined to be a malfunction to the system.

Everything played through Jon's head. The moment he had shared with Samantha was something he had been waiting for. He wanted her to ride with him to the next city. He wanted to talk about where things were going in their relationship. He remembered her mentioning about the hotel she was staying at. He would meet her there. Colby and Joe waited outside in the rental car while he went inside. He pressed the button to call for the elevator and stepped inside. As the doors began to close someone yelled for him to hold them open. It was her.

"Hey!" She jumped hearing Jon's voice. He was in the elevator.

"Hey. I didn't realize you were staying here too. I thought you and the guys were going to head on out." She said. She stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind her.

"We are. I came by to see if you wanted to ride up with us." He said.

"No, I'm staying here tonight. I'm riding with someone else to the next place."

"Oh, who are you going with?"

"One of the other crew members. I really didn't want to drive all night."

"Oh, okay." They remained silent until the made it to the fifth floor. There was something awkward between them now. Samantha left the elevator and Jon followed behind her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm tired and going to bed as soon as I get to my room." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He reached for her to pull her close and she pushed away his arm.

"Look, tonight on the bus. You're not putting more into that right?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Sam, if I didn't feel something for you I wouldn't have pulled you toward that bus. I was an idiot eight years ago. We're were young and I wasn't sure of anything. All I wanted to do was party and have fun. I didn't realize that I had something good in front of me. I want to make up for that now." He said.

"No." She said bluntly.

"No, what the fuck do you mean by no?" He asked shocked at her reaction.

"If you think that we can fuck and start some kind of relationship then you are an idiot. Yes, eight years ago you fucked up. I was there waiting. I did anything and everything for you. I was young and stupid then. Now I'm older and a whole lot smarter now. When we encountered each other again last year I thought that I still had those warm feelings for you. I don't now, Jon. You were right when you said we were better as friends." Her words stung him as they left her mouth.

"That's really cold, Sam." He said.

"It might be cold, but that's the truth." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He felt angered toward her. "Let me guess, you've found companionship with good ol' CM Punk."

"First, it's none of your business who I've found companionship with. Second, it's none of your business if it's with Phil. Yes, you're Joey's father, but that doesn't mean you dictate who I talk to or date. And to clear it up, I may talk to him a lot, actually a lot more than I talk to you now, but I'm not dating him, yet."

"You're such a fucking bitch! I've done everything I could for you and this is how you talk to me. I'm trying to be an adult here! What more do you want from me? Do I need to cut off my right nut for you? Do you want me to cut my hair? Do I need a shit ton of tattoos on my body? What is it Sam?"

She shook her head and turned away from him. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to deal with you."

He walked away. He was angry. No he was furious. He was used as someone to get off with. She felt nothing for him that night.

Samantha slammed the door behind her after she entered the room. That was tough for her to do. She wanted to tell him everything she felt but she couldn't. She was still hurt from the past. There was no doubt that she loved him, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. If she had known that Jon wanted more from her she wouldn't have had sex with him that night. It was a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

Her head was throbbing. Literally throbbing. After Excedrin, Tylenol, and anything else possible, she still had a headache.

"Am I hurting you?" Phil asked her. He was laying on the bed with his head resting on her stomach.

"No, you're fine. Your hair is still wet from your shower." Samantha said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I guess next time we hang out I could not take a shower. I mean I'll still be sweaty from my workout." He said.

She cringed at the though and said, "I think I can deal with the clean hair."

She enjoyed his company. Having someone to talk to and hang out with on down time was keeping her sane. Her heart was hurting. On top of missing her son, she was missing Jon. Three weeks ago she told him to leave her alone and he did. He avoided going down any hallway that she was in. If she was helping with promo or interview he avoided acknowledging that she was there. She wished she never said those things to Jon. Spending time with Phil made her forget about that sometimes.

"How's Joey?" He asked her.

"He's good. I can't wait to go home and see him. So far he's making straight A's in school. He misses me like crazy. Well, he misses Jon too." She said.

"When I was at his birthday party he wasn't too happy to see me." He said.

"Joey or Jon?"

"Both."

"Oh, I don't know."

She knew Jon wasn't happy to see him because he thought that they were seeing each other. He invited him to the party though. She didn't understand Joey sometimes. He was growing and his opinions were changing each and every day.

"It's great hanging out with you, Sam." He said.

She smiled and looked down at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. Where do you want to go with this? With us?" He asked.

"Um, where ever you want to go? I'm not sure how to answer that." She said.

He moved to lay next to her. "Just tell me how you feel."

"I feel that I don't want to rush into anything. I'm okay with things falling into place if they are meant to be." She said. She was having second thoughts about even being his friend.

"So what if I were to kiss you right now?" He asked her. He started to move closer to her. She raised her hand in between them and put her index finger on his lips.

"Like I said, if things fall into place." She said.

"When is the last time that you talked to Jon? I've noticed you haven't been around him a lot." He said.

"It's been about three weeks. I've talked to him about Joey so we haven't completely been uncivil toward each other." She said rolling her eyes thinking about him.

"What caused all this?" He asked.

"Nothing important. He is just childish sometimes."

"I can tell you that I won't be childish."

"I hope not."

"Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins. The Shield! You three claim to be the most dominating group in the WWE. You messed with the wrong person this time. Tonight I'm going to show you what justice really is!" Phil finished the second take of his promo against for his match against The Shield. The creative team had come up with a feud with the four. There was a lot of tension between Jon and Phil over the past two weeks.

"Look man, I just want to know that you will take care of her. I don't mean support her financially, but take care of her when she needs someone. That's all I want. If she can be happy with you then that's fine."

"I'll do what I can dude. I'm not making any promises though. I don't want anything serious." Phil said and put his hood on his head.

Jon watched him walk down the hall to the area Samantha was working. He was afraid that she was setting herself up for heartbreak but there was nothing he could do about it. She needed to learn on her own.

The match was to show CM Punk lose to the Shield with moments when he was trying to prevail. Jon was trying his best not to bring his personal emotions into the match. Phil was setting up Jon for his finisher. He bent down to pull him up and started talking to him.

"I just thought of something. I can take care of her for you. I can take care of her in many ways that you failed at." He said grinning.

That hit Jon hard. He pushed Phil away and raised his fists to fight. Colby and Joe looked at each other. Phil was supposed to get the GTS on Jon. Samantha was watching the TV screen backstage. She listened to everyone try and figure out what was going on.

Jon threw back his arm and swung. Phil stumbled back after being hit in the jaw. Joe rushed in the ring and pushed Jon to their corner. Colby tagged himself in and continued the match.

"What the fuck?" Joe asked him.

Jon shook his head and left from ringside. Everyone stared at him as he came backstage. They stared at Samantha took waiting for her reaction. She looked away from him as he walked by her. He stopped but didn't turn to look at her.

"I feel sorry for you. I'm afraid that you're going to realize what you've gotten yourself into when it's too late. When that happens, don't come to me. I'll give you enough time to find your own home, but I want you out of my house. Somewhere close for Joey. I just can't have you in my house anymore."

Samantha kissed the top of Joey's head. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating a snack.

"Are you going to buy a house mommy?" He asked her as he chewed on the peanut butter sandwich she made.

"Yes, hopefully." She said. She picked up Jon's keys from the table.

"If you find a house do I still get to see my dad?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm not finding a place too far way. I promise I won't." She said.

Jon walked into the kitchen and avoided eye contact with her. He walked by Joey and rustled his hair.

"Why won't you two stay together?" Joey asked now that they were in the same room.

"Because we never were together." Jon said bluntly.

"I don't want you to be with CM Punk." Joey looked up at her.

"We're not together Joey. He's just my friend." She said.

Jon snorted and went over to the refrigerator and began looking for something to eat. Samantha glared over at him and said, "I'll be back in a little bit."

Joey sat down his sandwich and looked at his plate. "Dad, I don't want to have another house. I don't want to move again."

"You will still get to stay with me some. Look at this way, you get to have two rooms and more toys. I was lucky to have my own room when I was your age." Jon told him.

"I wish I had a family."

"Joey, you have a family."

"No I don't. I have my mommy and I have my dad. Families live together and love each other. I feel like no one loves me anymore."

Jon hated hearing those words come from his son. He walked over and knelt next to him. "You have more love than you could have ever asked for okay? You will never understand everything between your mother and me, but I promise all this will pass."

Joey gave him a half smiled and continued to eat the rest of his sandwich. Jon sighed and shook his head. Explaining things to an eight year old were difficult. Especially things that he didn't understand himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The house Samantha bought was two miles away from Jon's. It wasn't as big as what he had but it was a nice upgrade for her. Joey was satisfied with his room and happier that he wasn't going to be far from his dad. She also went and bought her own car. On one of the stretches that they were off from the tour Joey stayed with Jon. That was good timing because Phil had asked Samantha out on a proper date. He was flying in to Nevada that day just for her. After she was ready she found her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and saw that it was Jon.

"Hey, Sam. I know you have plans, but I'm taking Joey to the hospital." Jon said, she could hear his voice shake a little.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He has a fever. I gave him some medicine then he started puking everywhere." He said.

"Okay, um, I'll meet you at the hospital." She said. She picked up her purse and started walking toward the door.

"No, I know you have your date. I can handle this on my own."

"Jon, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." He hung up and she instantly felt like a bad parent.

She locked up the house and got in her car to go meet Phil for dinner. The entire drive she worried. It had only been a few minutes since she talked to Jon. Going on a date wasn't worth not being at the hospital with her son. She was a block away from the restaurant when she decided to turn around and go to the hospital.

Each red light she stopped at seemed to take forever. The last one made her think more about Jon. He was stepping up to be a father. He didn't have to be in Joey's life but he was choosing to be. Her thoughts her interrupted by the car horn of the vehicle behind her. As she moved her foot from the brake pedal she saw a car heading toward her. There was nothing she could do. The other vehicle never slowed down. Her body launched forward and was stopped by the force of the seat belt. It felt like hitting a wall when the air bag hit her. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Her head hit the headrest on her seat and everything finally stopped. A car horn. An alarm. Police siren and yelling. She didn't realize her eyes were closed. For a second she had blacked out. No it was longer than that.

A man was yelling at her from outside the car. It was a firefighter. She turned her head to look at him. "Ma'am don't move your head! She's awake guys! Let's get this top off!"

"I have to go to the hospital." She mumbled. She reached to release her seat belt.

"We're going to take you to the hospital after we get you out." She wanted to get out. Everything around her seemed to be chaotic. She couldn't stand it. Her legs wouldn't move. The steering wheel and dash had her pinned in.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" She yelled.

She was told to keep calm. The car seemed like it was tight around her. This was a horrible feeling. Her face was wet. Was she crying? She reached up and ran her finger down her cheek. It was blood. Her blood. She tried to move her other arm but only felt pain.

_Smoke. I smell smoke. Am I on fire? No, just my car. My car that I'm still sitting in. Fuck, I'm going to die! Wait, where's Joey? Is he with me? Fuck, fuck, I need help!_

"Get the spreaders over here on this dash! I need some water on that engine too before we explode!"

"Where's my son? Where's Joey? Get us the fuck out of here!"

She didn't remember getting out of the car. The lights in the back of the ambulance were blinding her. "Ma'am, what's your name?"

_Samantha_

"Ma'am, can you hear me?"

_I fucking said my name. Where's my son?_

"She's unresponsive. Get her intubated and start ventilating."

_Why aren't they listening?_

She didn't hear anything else. Her eyes opened and she sat up. She was in a bedroom. Jon's bedroom. She looked over and saw him lying on his stomach. He was asleep. The room was cold and she shivered. She left the bed and looked around the room. She went over to the dresser and picked up a picture frame. It was a family picture. Jon had his arms wrapped around her with his hands on her obviously swollen belly.

"Babe? What are you doing?" She turned around and saw him sitting up in the bed.

"What's going on?" She asked him. She put the picture down and stepped toward the bed.

"You're dreaming." He said.

"What happened?" She asked. How could this be a dream?

"I don't know. I'm the Jon in your dream. I don't know what brought you here."

"Where's Joey?"

"It's that what you're naming him? Cute, that's what they call a baby kangaroo."

Her head was starting to hurt again. She laid back down next to him. "We were never together when I was pregnant. I don't understand."

"I can only tell you that this is us if you had told me you were pregnant."

"Are you still a wrestler?"

"Of course. It's in my blood."

Her head was now hurting worse. She put her hand over her eyes. "Why won't my head stop hurting?"

"I don't know what's happening to you. Like I said, this is a dream."

Everything was hurting now. "Do you love me, Jon?"

"Always."

* * *

Jon was resting on the bed with Joey laying against him. He tried to call Samantha multiple times but had no answer from her. He was angry thinking that she was ignoring his calls. Joey had the flu and he was waiting for the doctor to discharge him home. It was taking longer than he had expected. The nurse told him the doctor was busy with a patient involved in an accident.

He was getting impatient. There was something about this place that gave him an uneasy feeling. He didn't know how Samantha was able to handle it on her own. He looked down at Joey and saw that he was sound asleep. He moved from under the child and gently laid him on the bed by himself. Everything outside the room they were in was busy.

"Hey, Jon!" He turned around to see Phil walking toward him.

"What? Where's your date at?" Jon asked him. He wasn't amused to see him.

"Wow, dude. That's kind of low considering you're here." Phil said to him.

"I'm not in the mood, Punk. Where's Sam at?" Jon asked.

"They just brought her in. Isn't that why you are here?"

"What?"

"She never met up with me. I never got a call or anything. I only knew about the accident because I drove up on it after they got her in the ambulance."

"Fuck, where is she?"

"I don't know I just got here."

Jon shook his head and turned to go to the nurse's desk. He knew why Samantha wasn't answering him.

"Sir, can I help you with something?" A nurse asked him.

"Yeah, my friend was just brought in here. She was in an accident. Her name is Samantha." He said. He wanted her to hurry.

"Are you family?"

"You can say that."

She directed him to a trauma room. Before he entered a doctor stepped out. "Mr. Good, I'm sorry for your wait. I was starting toward your room."

"Good, but that's Joey's mom in there." Jon said.

"Oh good family! I have some questions about her." The doctor said.

"Can I see her? Please?" Jon asked. He was afraid of what her condition could be.

"Yeah, can WE see her?" Phil asked; Jon completely forgot that he was there.

"Are you both family?" The doctor asked.

"It's too complicated to explain right now." Jon said rolling his eyes.

The doctor nodded and directed both men into the room. Jon couldn't say anything. It didn't look like Samantha.

"Um, look Jon. I can't do this right now. If she wakes up tell her that I did come by. This isn't my area." Phil told him.

"Really? I'm sure she would expect you to be here by her side. I knew she was making a mistake by talking to you. I told her. It's fine if you leave. I can handle this." Jon said, he didn't bother to get angry.

Phil left the room and Jon stepped closer to the bed. She had different wires hooked to her body and a tube in her mouth. He assumed this was helping her breath.

"Doc, is she going to make it?" Jon asked him talking pass the lump in his throat.

"Yes, we have to do surgery on her leg. There is a pretty bad fracture to her left femur. It was bleeding internally so she lost a good amount of blood. Her body was compensating for that and eventually tried to shut down. That's why the ventilator is on right now. We have to go in and repair the tear then repair the break. She has a broken humorous as well but it can heal without surgery." The doctor explained to him.

"Okay, why aren't you getting her into surgery now?" Jon asked.

"We wanted to go over the risks that we're taking as far as the baby?" The doctor said.

"Baby? What? She's pregnant?" Surely he was joking with him.

"Yes, Mr. Good. According to the ultrasound we did on her abdomen she's close to ten weeks. She had no trauma to her abdomen, but with the amount of blood she has lost we're not sure if the pregnancy will continue. The best thing we can do is treat her and hope for the best from everything else."

"Do whatever you need. As long as it helps her. We'll cross that other bridge later."

"Yes, sir. We'll finish getting her prepped for surgery." The doctor left the room. Jon was afraid to touch Samantha. He reached down and ran his finger over the top of her hand. He was terrified for her.

Two nurses came in and asked him to leave so that she could we taken to surgery. He bent down and kissed her cheek before he left. When he arrived back to Joey's room he found him still asleep.

"Hey, little man. Wake up for a bit." Jon whispered to him gently shaking him.

The child yawned and looked up at him. "Are we leaving?"

"I'm going to take you to Eric's house probably." Jon told him.

"Is it time for you and mommy to go to work again?" Joey asked him.

"No, I have to come back here." Jon said.

"Are you sick dad? I can let you have some of my medicine and you will feel better." Joey said.

"No, I have to come back for your mom. She's hurt." Jon said. He didn't know exactly how to explain to him what was going on.

"Why is mommy hurt? Did CM Punk hurt her?" Joey asked. He sat up in the bed quick.

"No, no he didn't hurt her. If he did then I would take care of him. She got hurt in her car. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I'm going to come back here." Jon said.

Joey began to cry for his mother. Jon picked him up and hugged him. He began to cry too and kissed the side of Joey's head. "It's going to be okay. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

She sat up quickly in the bed. Her stomach was churning. She needed to hurry to the bathroom. Jon was close behind her. He helped her down to her knees and pulled back her hair as expelled the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She felt him rub her back and kiss the back of her neck.

"Why am I throwing up?" She asked him.

"Well I hope it's just the morning sickness and not the fact that I cooked dinner last night. Are you done?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said and Jon flushed the toilet. He walked over to the sink to wet a wash cloth and pour some water in a glass for her.

"That little guy is giving you some trouble tonight." He said and handed her the class. She took a sip of the water as he dabbed her forehead with the wet washcloth.

"Am I dreaming again?" She asked him.

"Probably. I can only tell you what you want me to." He said.

Her hands moved down to her swollen belly. "When am I going to wake up?"

"I think that's up to you. You choose when you wake up in more ways than one." He said.

* * *

Jon was tired and hungry. He had spent two days at the hospital next to Samantha. They had just taken her off the ventilator and taken away the medications that had her sedated. He was going on his third hour of waiting for her to wake up. It was silent other than times that the nurses came in. He learned to tune out the sound of the heart monitor.

"Mr. Good." The doctor said as he walked in the room.

"Hey, doc. She still isn't away." Jon said sadly.

"It may take a little longer. Consider her to be in a deep sleep. After all, she lost some blood and went through a big surgery. Her body is trying to rest from all that. I'm going to do an ultrasound now. You can stay and watch, but I'm not sure what we will see. Just be prepared for no fetal heart beat." The doctor said.

"I'll stay. I've barely left this room and honestly there's not much more that can be thrown at me that's going to upset me." Jon said looking at the doctor with weary eyes.

The doctor nodded and pushed a cart over with a screen attached to it. Jon watched as he set up the machine and started the ultrasound. He looked at the screen and the doctor pointed to the womb. "That's the fetus. At ten weeks if we were able to zoom in you would see some small hairs forming and nails. If it survives it will start to develop lungs. Right now it's not very big. Its heart rate is actually up. We were at thirty when she first came in, now it's up to ninety. Improvement but not enough for me to say the pregnancy will go on."

The doctor cleaned the gel off Samantha's stomach. He checked a few other things in the room and left. Jon felt a little joy in his heart. She was pregnant with his child again and he saw the ultrasound for the first time. He moved his chair closer to her bed and leaned down toward her.

"I'm sure somewhere in whatever dreamland you're in you can hear me. You need to wake up okay? I'm tired. I've sat here next to you waiting. You could have died but you didn't. Joey is scared for you and I am too. It's time to wake up. You know, I could have left and stayed home. I can't walk away from you, Sam. You drive me insane sometimes. I'm probably insane right now for sitting here talking to myself, but I need you to wake up. There's a lot of shit you need to tell me and I need to tell you so wake the fuck up, Sam!" Jon had got to the point of yelling. He did feel insane. He had numerous opportunities to walk away from her, but something kept bringing him back.

He got up from his chair and went over to the hospital window to look outside. He kept the shades pulled to keep out the sunlight. This time he decided to open them. As the shade went up the sun brightened the room. Behind him he heard Samantha sneeze.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

He turned around and stared at her. Her eyes were open and she was crying. "Sam?" Are you okay?" He asked walking over to her.

"That hurt so fucking bad." She said. He smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hand.

"I'm happy that you're awake." He said.

"Where's Phil? What happened?" She asked looking around.

Of course she wanted to know where that asshole was. "He had to leave. You wrecked on your way to go see him." He said. His mood instantly darkened.

"No, I remember. I didn't meet up with him. I was coming to the hospital for Joey. Thank God Joey wasn't with me. Where is he? Is he okay? He must think that I'm a horrible mother. I was trying to get here for him." She said crying again.

"Yeah, he is upset with you. He was sick and wanted his mother. Instead you were going on a date. You were choosing a man over him. He's fine now. He had the flu." Jon said. He wasn't telling the truth. Joey never said any of that. That's how he was feeling personally.

"I was trying to come back. You told me you could do it on your own. I knew you could I just wanted to be there too. Why am I so stupid?" She asked herself.

"I don't know, Sam. You've changed, for the worse." He said.

Someone knocked on the room door. Phil stuck his head in and smiled. "You're awake! And crying." He frowned and stepped inside. He had a vase of flowers in his hands.

"Hey, Phil." Samantha said as she wiped her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just hurting. I'm happy you're here." She said trying to smile at him.

Jon rolled his eyes and started toward the door. "Since your knight in shining armor is here I'm going to check on OUR son. Oh don't be surprised when the doctor comes in and tell you about your pregnancy."

"What?"

**(Jon has so many emotions built up inside that you never know how he's going to be!)**


	14. Chapter 14

The doctor came in and gave Samantha an update on everything that she had been through. This included telling her that she was ten weeks into a pregnancy. She had no idea. With Joey she experienced pregnancy symptoms within six weeks. She also remembered having her menstrual cycle like normal too. She was having trouble remembering everything. Phil tried to help her.

"I feel horrible. I can remember one thing but then I don't remember something else!" She yelled feeling frustrated.

"You had a concussion plus you've been asleep for a couple of days. I was so worried about you. I wish I was here when you woke up. I left long enough to get those flower. When I got back you were crying. I'm here now so there's nothing to worry about." Phil said as he held her hand.

"I think the baby is Jon's. I have to tell you to truth. Before things got serious with us, he and I kind of hooked up once. I knew I shouldn't have did it, but I let myself get caught up in the moment. I forgot about my birth control too. I didn't take it for like a month and never went back to take it. I am so sorry, Punk." She said.

"That was before us, Sam. I'm not going to hold that against you. We're not even sure if this pregnancy is going to last anyway." He said. He let go of her hand and leaned back in the chair propped his feet up on her bed.

"I kind of hope it does. I want to have another kid." She said.

He laughed at her and said, "Another kid? How are you going to manage that? You barely have enough time to take of the one you have. Where is he now? Obviously not here with you."

"Oh my God. Really?" She asked. How could he say that?

"Yes. Really."

"I have a headache, you need to leave."

"Oh come on, Samantha. Are you really going to be like that?"

"Yeah. I'm awake now. I don't think you really wanted to be here when I woke up anyway."

* * *

"Dad, I hate being at the hospital." Joey said as he walked down the hallway holding Jon's hand.

"Me too, son. Your mom is getting out of here today though." Jon said. He pulled Joey closer to him.

They arrived at Samantha's room and found the doctor in with her. He was doing another ultrasound. She was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jon asked her.

"Jon come here. It's okay!" She said happily.

Jon walked over with Joey and looked at the screen. He smiled seeing that that baby's heart rate was normal now.

"If you take care of mom then you will take care of baby. Congratulations to both of you." The doctor said. He finished going over discharge instructions with her. She would go rehab every other day until she healed up from everything.

A nurse helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her to Jon's car. "I'm not sure how I'm going to get into your car." Samantha said. She was already frustrated with being helpless.

"I'll help you, don't worry." He said. He picked her up from the wheelchair careful to not hurt her.

"This is going to be rough, Jon. I don't know if I can do this on my own." She whispered to him.

"You're not alone." He said.

"So am I going to have a little brother?" Joey asked as Jon helped him into the backseat.

"Or sister. We won't know for a little while." Jon said.

"Do we have to have a baby in the family?" Joey asked rolling his eyes.

Jon laughed and said, "That's nothing that you can decide little guy. We didn't really decide it either."

He made sure Joey was seat belted in and got into the driver seat. As he drove Samantha flipped down the visor and looked in the small mirror. She looked awful and felt awful but she was thankful to be alive.

"Jon, I don't think I'm going to be able to take care of myself. I got a bum arm and leg. I don't know how I'm going to get where I need to be." She said.

"I thought Phil was going to help you with everything?" He asked.

"I told him to leave. I don't think he was here for me at all. I woke up like you said I would." She said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget I said that."

They didn't talk. He turned on the radio to listen to music. "When are you going to tell mom that we're taking her to your house?" Joey asked from the back seat.

"Joey, damn it. I was getting there." Jon said.

"What is he talking about?" Samantha asked him.

"I know some of what happened after I left. I also know some of the shit that Phil told other people too. And some of the things I said weren't true. Joey was worried about you the entire time. I kept him away because he was sick but he asked about you. You're not going to your house. I'm taking you home with me. I've set up a room downstairs for you. You're not going to be alone." He said. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her smiling.

They arrived home and got everything settled. Samantha was given a wheelchair from the hospital. They said she would only be using it for a couple more weeks after she started with therapy. Jon sat her in the living room while he made sure Joey was settled back in his room. She watched him walk back down the steps and sit in his recliner.

"I had a few dreams about you." She said.

"Really? Was I on fire? Did I die?" He asked laughing.

"No. It was almost like I was dreaming about if things had turned out different between us. I guess I told you about Joey. You told me that I would wake up when I was ready."

"Well I guess you were ready then."

"No, Jon. I woke up to what I really need to. I know I've hurt you and I am sorry. I thought that you hurt me in the past but you never did. I understand if you won't forgive me but I am truly sorry."

He sat there staring at her. She was tired and weak. He wanted to be quick to forgive her. In the past he would but he wanted things to be different now. Everything needed to start over new between them.

"Samantha, I believe you. I just don't know what you want from me. One day I think that you're falling for me then the next you give me the cold shoulder. Joey is getting old enough to understand things more too. We need to make life normal for him no matter how messed up we might be."

"Maybe I'm just messed up Jon. I don't know. I want to work through all this. If not for us, but for Joey."

"I do too. You need to heal. I need to heal in a way too. I will put as much effort as you put in. No more games."

"No more games."

"Good."

"Good."

They sat there again staring at each other. "Jon?" She asked breaking their silence.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is random, but I feel gross and still have dry blood in my hair. Will you please help me?"

He laughed and nodded his head. "Of course I will, Sam. I mean you look kind of gross."

"Ass."

"You wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. Chapter 15

Jon had to go back out on the road. He had taken time off to help Samantha for as long as he could. She had started doing a few minor things on her own and he was comfortable with that. A friend of his agreed to help her with things while he was gone. It was obvious to him that he was now understanding what it was like to miss his family when he was out on the road. In the past he never worried about anything back home. Now he had a son to worry about and another child on the way. Yes; things were complicated but there was never a moment in his life that wasn't. He made sure he kept up with everything back home. Before The Shield's segment that night he called her.

"Hello." He heard her say; she sounded tired.

"Hey, Sam. Were you asleep?" He asked her.

"No, I'm just tired from the day. I've started getting up and moving around with a walker. It's rough but they said I'm doing great. How was your day?" She asked.

"It was good. I can't wait to get back home to you two. I have an idea." He said.

"You with an idea? That could be dangerous." She said.

"I'm serious. I thought of something that I want to do with you." He said.

"Jon, I really don't want to talk dirty to you on the phone." She whispered.

"Sam!"

"Okay, what?" He smiled hearing her laugh.

"We were in Tennessee a couple of days ago and I picked up some brochures. I think we should go on vacation after Christmas maybe for the New Year. Just the two of us. There's a place that has some private cabins. From what I've looked up the town looks awesome."

"Are you serious? How long would we be gone? I mean I don't know if we can leave Joey and go on vacation."

"We'll take him to Disney World to make up for it. After everything we both have been through I think we need it."

"Okay, we'll plan whatever you want. When do you come home?"

"In five days I hope."

"Maybe you can go to the baby doctor with me? We can find out if we're having boy or girl."

"We're?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm sorry, it just sounds great to hear that. I have to go."

"Okay, bye Jon. Be careful."

"Bye."

He smiled and threw his phone back in his bag. He felt better after talking to her.

"So when are we going to see this new Good child?" Colby asked him.

Jon stood there and thought for a moment. "I think June from what Sam tells me. Damn, we will have a birthday that month then one in July for Joey. I guess I'm going to have a toy castle at my house." He said.

"How are things with you and Sam?" Joe asked him.

"I'm not sure. We aren't fighting with each other and that's all that I care about. I guess her accident scared both of us. Maybe it was a sign. I don't know." Jon said. He finished putting on his gear and taped up his hands.

The three went through the match just like any other. Backstage he was approached by Dolph.

"Hey, Jon. I need to give you a heads up about something." Dolph said.

"What's that?"

"Phil has been going about talking about Samantha. I know for a little bit they were dating or whatever, but he's trying to give her a bad name. He told me that he dumped her because she was a cheat. And he said some other things but I thought I'd give you a heads up on that." Jon didn't respond. He set off to find Phil. This wasn't the first time someone told him. He had gone too far and set him off.

"Why the fuck are you talking shit about Samantha?" Jon asked Phil as he approached him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Phil said holding up his hands.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I've heard it from too many people to even think that it was a lie. What's your fucking problem?" Jon was face to face with him now.

"My problem? Let's start with the effort I was taking to get with Sam. I don't show up for a few days and I'm suddenly the bad guy. Then you show up and everything is better. Oh and I have to add that you two are having a kid together again. What does that say about her? Sounds like she needs to keep her legs together when she's around you. What the hell are you two going to tell your kids? Mommy and Daddy aren't together but we still reproduce! That sure is one fucked up family you have Jon."

Jon now had his hand around Phil's throat and pushed him against the wall. He kept with him with his other hand. He drew back his fist and made contact four times before he was pulled away.

"The fuck Jon? You know you're going to end up in deep shit over that!" Colby yelled at him as the pushed him down the hall to the locker room.

"I don't give a fuck, Colby. If anyone was talking shit about someone you love I'm pretty sure you would do the same. Don't preach to me right now." Jon said.

The three went back to the locker room to change. As they left Colby didn't talk to him. Joe pulled him off to the side.

"You alright man?" Joe asked him.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I probably went overboard, but I was tired of hearing all that shit."

"Don't worry about Colby. He's afraid that you're going to get fired for that. To tell you the truth, I would have done the same thing. We're both just looking out for you. And we both care about Sam and little Joe too."

"Thanks, man." Jon patted Joe on the shoulder and they left the arena.

* * *

Samantha was having trouble sleeping. Her leg was hurting her bad. Being pregnant she had to be careful with what she took to ease the pain. She missed Jon. The minute he left she wanted him to come back. At times she felt so confined to one place because of her injury. She could hear Joey playing in his room but she wanted to be able to stand in the doorway and watch him.

While Jon was gone she made arrangements to put her house back on the market. She looked at her phone on the nightstand and wanted to talk to him. It was late and she didn't want to bother him. Five days was too long to wait for him, but she knew he had his career.

She pulled herself to sit on the side of the bed. Jon's friend that helped her with things was only there doing the day so she was on her own at night. With a walker left for her she managed to hop out of the downstairs bedroom. She looked at the staircase knowing this was going to be a challenge. The walker was set aside and she put some weight on her injured leg. It was painful but she was going to push through it to go upstairs.

It seemed to take about twenty minutes for her to make it to the top after stopping to give her leg a rest. She went to Joey's room and looked inside. He was sleeping just like Jon would. She smiled to herself and went to Jon's room. She climbed into the bed and put her head on his pillow. It still smelled like him. She buried her face into the pillow and began to cry. Maybe it was the pain, maybe it was her hormones, but she knew that out of everything she missed him. She didn't need to cry. Only five more days. She just accomplished something on her own and was happy to let him know about it. Of course he would probably make a big deal about it since she was alone, but he would be excited for her. She wiped the tears from her face and pulled the blanket from the bed around her. Maybe now she could sleep better.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Chapter features a song! I chose Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee. I felt it described Sam and Jon's current feelings.)**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Jon sat on the airplane waiting for them to announce that passengers could leave. He stared down at his phone looking through the pictures he had. Most were of Joey but he had taken some of Samantha when she wasn't looking. He found a video that he forgot about on his phone. They were on an airplane traveling. Joe was sitting next to her. She had a sad look on her face. He kept putting the phone closer to her.

"Stop." She said to him gently pushing his arm away.

"Grumpy." He said.

"I'm not grumpy." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yup. And now you're pouting." He said.

"Jon! Stop with the video." She said.

"Joe, she's pouting and grumpy isn't she?" He asked Joe pointing the phone toward him.

"Sure is. I think she needs to be cheered up. She doesn't know how annoying we can be on long flights." Joe said and he started poking Sam in the side.

Jon smiled hearing her laugh in the video. He couldn't wait to get back home to see her and Joey. He was suspended for thirty days after his fight with Phil. It was worth it though. He caught the quickest flight home. It was time to see his family

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

It was still dark when he arrived at his house. When he went to Samantha's room his heart sunk. She wasn't in her bed. It was obvious someone had been there but she was gone. He went to the stairs and found the walker she had been using. Surely she didn't go up there. He quietly walked up the steps and checked in on Joey. He looked in Samantha's old room and still did not find her. Once at his room he was surprised to see her snuggling with his pillow. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently shook her.

She woke up startled and seemed confused to see him. "Jon?"

"Yeah, why are you up here? Actually, how did you get up here?" He asked her. He saw her struggling to sit up and helped her.

"I got up here on my own. I couldn't sleep down there by myself anymore. Jon, I need to tell you something. It's been bothering me for a long time." She said.

He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Okay, go ahead." He said.

"I'm stupid Jon. I was stupid eight years ago for never telling you what I needed to. Maybe Joey would've had a better life if I did. Now he does. I got scared seeing you again Jon. I thought you would run away when you knew about him but you stayed. I don't know what I was doing when I put you to the side. I didn't care for Phil like I do you. I am so sorry for anytime that I hurt you." She said.

"Sam, I'm sorry too." He said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I can't stand to be away from you without you knowing everything. It hurts when you're not here. I forced myself to come up here. I needed something that could remind me of you. I felt better sleeping here. I want things to work. I want us to work. Joey deserves to have a family now." She said.

Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I want us to work too. I love you, Samantha. I always have and I always will."

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Jon held her as they lay in his bed. She moved her head up and kissed his neck. "This feels right." She said.

"It does." He said smiling and held her tighter.

"Jon, why exactly are you home now?" She asked him realizing he had a few more days out on the road left.

"That is a very good question and I have a very good answer, but I think that it's better that we go to sleep." He said avoiding the answer to her question.

"Um, no sir. What happened?" She asked.

He sighed and said, "Okay, I got into a fight."

"With?"

"Punk, Phil, who the fuck ever!"

"Jon…"

"No, you're not doing that. I had a very good reason. I was tired of him talking shit about you. Someone had to defend you since you weren't there."

"Well, was it worth it?"

"More than worth it."

He pulled her tight against him again. He didn't want to let her go. As they lay there he felt something against his stomach.

"Sam, are you hungry? I just felt your stomach rumble against mine." He said.

She laughed and said, "No, that was the baby. That's the first time I've felt anything. Put your hand on my stomach."

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt anything." He said being hesitant.

"Oh come on!" She said and grabbed his hand. She gently placed his hand on top of her slightly swollen stomach. He felt small taps coming from the area he was touching.

"Wow." He whispered to her.

"Oh, that's nothing. The further along I go it gets more aggressive. Sometimes you can see the baby kick too." She said smiling.

"What's that mean? Does it not like me touching you?" He asked.

"No, I mean I hope not. It just means the baby is active. It can hear things in the womb kind of. When I was pregnant with Joey he would start kicking and moving when I watched wrestling. And seriously, I watched a match of yours on the internet one time and he went nuts. It's like he could sense something." She said.

He removed his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. "We're a mess you know?"

"Yeah, we are. We're going to be okay, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Oh, and since I forgot to do it earlier, please don't ever do anything on your own like coming up the steps. I'm proud that you did it, but I would have hated to see you at the bottom with a broken neck."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. At least you have a month of me now."

* * *

Joey woke up and left his room. He started to go downstairs to wake his mom but he noticed that his dad's bedroom door was open. While he was gone it was always closed. He went to investigate and found both his mom and dad sleeping.

"Dad!" He yelled running toward the bed and jumping on Jon.

Both Jon and Samantha were startled awake. Joey climbed in between them smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, little man. You're up early. Like real early." Jon said looking at the alarm clock. It was six in the morning.

"When did you come home?" Joey asked him.

"About two hours ago." Jon said.

"You and mom sleep in different rooms. Why are you two together?" Joey asked looking at both of them.

"Joey, we both felt better being together, does that make sense?" Samantha asked him.

"Maybe. I feel better when you two are together. I guess it's like that." He said.

"Yeah, I think so. If your mom and I were together more would that make you happy?" Jon asked.

"Yes. We're family. A family stays together and they love each other. I don't like living in two houses." He said.

"Well, you're not going to live in two houses anymore. I'm reselling mine and we're all going to live here together." Samantha said.

"Are you guys going to sleep together in Dad's room now?" Joey asked.

"Yes. You're little brother or sister needs to have a room when he or she arrives." She said smiling.

"I'm still not sure about that." Joey said.

"It will be okay, Joey. We're going to love both of you. You'll be a great big brother." Jon said.

"I'll think about it." Joey said crossing his arms.

Jon laughed and shook his head. They convinced Joey that it was okay to sleep in for the day. He was quick to fall asleep followed by Samantha. Jon smiled looking at her and his son. For now he felt almost complete.


	17. Chapter 17

It was early Christmas day. Samantha and Jon had just laid down to try and sleep before Joey ambushed them to go open presents. Samantha had gotten sick not long after they went to bed the first time. Jon stayed up with her the entire time. She had her back against him and he was holding her stomach. He felt the baby kicking again.

"Sam." He said nudging her.

"Jon, what?" She asked keeping her eyes closed.

"The baby is kicking again." He said kissing the back her neck.

"Jon, the baby kicks a lot. Especially when it knows you touch me." She said.

"It's so exciting, babe." He said pulling her closer.

"Yes, it was exciting the first week, but now it's getting old and causing me to lose sleep each time you wake me up to tell me that the baby is moving. I'm the one that's pregnant. I'm fully aware that the baby is moving." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said moving his hand away.

She realized what she said was harsh. She was tired and felt awful from being sick. She turned in the bed to face him. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm glad you get excited over things like that. I can tell when you're near because the baby goes crazy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think that's wonderful. I wish we could have found out the sex of the baby."

"I know. Maybe next time it will be in the right position. It was little shy this time." She said.

"You were shy when I first met you." He said. He moved to lay on his back and she put her head on his chest.

"I was not." She argued and yawned.

"Yes you were. I made you come out of your shell. I think you can get a couple of hours of sleep before Joey runs in here." He said stroking her hair.

"Yup." She said and was instantly asleep.

Jon smiled to himself and soon fell asleep himself. As he was sleeping he felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and found Joey face to face.

"Shit son! I mean crap. Actually don't repeat any of those words ever. At least not until your eighteen." He said. He had quickly sat up in bed. Samantha was also up after being pushed off of him.

"Um, okay. Can we go see if Santa came? Please?" Joey asked pulling on his arms.

Jon looked over at Samantha who was rubbing her eyes. "Whatever your mom says to do."

"Of course we can go see if Santa came last night." She said smiling.

"Yes!" Joey yelled and ran out of the room.

"Don't run down the steps!" Jon yelled after him.

"I'm not." He heard Joey yell back and still heard him running down the steps.

"He's your child when he acts like that." Samantha said.

"Yeah, whatever. So I guess we better get dressed." He said throwing the blanket off his body.

"No. It's a free pajama day on Christmas. That's how Joey and I always do it." She said as she slowly got out of bed.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked seeing that she was moving slow today.

"No, just stay close. The more I work the quicker I feel better." She said.

Jon walked in front of her as she slowly came down the steps. Joey was sitting patiently in front of their Christmas tree.

"I'm surprised you haven't tore in to your gifts." Jon said to him.

"I wanted to wait for you and mommy. I only had her last year now I have both of you." Joey said.

Jon smiled and looked up at Samantha as she sat down on the couch.

He had a fireplace in the living room. After Joey had gone to bed he put something in stockings Samantha had hung up for the three of them. She also snuck behind him and put something in his. He watched as they went through the candy he bought them and other items. This was the first time he had Christmas at his home. It made him happy.

"Can we open our big presents now?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I think we can." Jon said and started pulling gifts from under the tree.

The smaller gifts were opened first. Some cars and action figures he didn't have and some clothing that he needed. He also received a brand new Xbox and a few games. Samantha smiled seeing Joey excited over his gifts and playing around. This Christmas was the best she had with him mainly because they had Jon.

The day went by quickly. Joey took all his new things up to his room and played with them up there. He soon grew tired and went to bed on his own for the night. Samantha and Jon cleaned up the downstairs and decided to rest.

Jon settled on the couch and watched her limp over to the tree. She picked up two packages. One was small and the other slightly big. She sat next to him and handed him the smaller one first.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." He told her.

"Yes I did now open it." She said.

He tore off the wrapping paper and saw it was a black box. Inside he found a Rolex watch. He opened his second gift. It was a large book. As he flipped through he looked over various pictures of Joey.

"It's a scrapbook from when Joey was first born until now. We can even add to it as he gets older."

"It's perfect, Sam. I love it." He leaned over and softly kissed her lips.

"I'm glad. I was worried you would think it was corny or something." She said.

"I have something for you." He said. He stood up and helped her from the couch. He led her back up the steps and stopped her at the door of her old room.

"Um, are you making me go back to my room?" She asked him.

"No, you will see. Cover your eyes." He said putting his hand on the door knob.

"Jon, really?" She asked.

"I'm not opening the door until you do it." He said. She sighed and put her hands over her eyes.

He led her into the room. "Jon, please don't lead me into a wall."

"I'm not, now sit down." He said. He guided her down into a chair. "Okay, you can look."

She removed her hands and looked around the room. The room was almost empty. Against the wall where her bed once was sat a crib. She realized too that she was sitting in a new chair.

"Well?" He asked waiting for her reaction.

"Wow, I'm not sure what to say. When did you do this?" She asked.

"While we were at the doctor. I had them deliver them and set them up while we were gone. Do you like it?" He asked.

She pushed herself out of the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "It's great. It seems so surreal. You're a great father, Jon. I love you so much"

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "You're a great mother and one strong woman. That's why I love you, Samantha. I never want to let go of you. Our entire family will be happy no matter what."

* * *

New Year's Eve arrived quicker than Christmas had. Joey was spending the night and the rest of the week at a friend's house. Jon decided that he was going to have a small party and invited Joe and Colby over since they had the night off.

"So, you're having the baby in June?" Colby asked Samantha.

"June? No! More like April. I have no clue why Jon keeps saying June." Samantha said laughing.

"Maybe you can hold it in until the end of May. The little guy can share a birthday with me. Or Joe, whichever, but I prefer mine." He said smiling.

"Right. By the time March gets here I will be ready to have the baby. And we don't know if we're having a boy. Can you imagine me living with three boys?" She asked.

"I think you would survive, barely." He said.

She looked over at Jon. He and Joe were sitting on the couch playing Joey's Xbox. She started not feeling well and told Colby she was going to bed early. "Tell Jon I'm okay. I think I will feel better laying down."

"Okay, happy New Year, Sam." Colby said.

"Happy New Year, Colby." She said.

Colby went over and sat in a chair next to the couch. "Where's Sam?" Joe asked.

"She said she wasn't feeling. She said she is fine though and was going to lay down." Colby said.

"I'm going to check on her. I'll be back. Here let Joe beat your ass on this stupid game." Jon said and tossed the game controller to Colby. He skipped up the steps to the bedroom. Samantha stood in the bathroom removing her makeup from the day.

She looked over at him and gave a weak smile. "Hey, love." She said.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" He asked her as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"The sickness with this pregnancy is kicking my ass. I think if I go to bed I will feel better." She said. She looked in the mirror and started put her air in a ponytail.

"I know you feel like shit, but you're beautiful." He said smiling.

She smiled and walked over to him to hug him. "You're too perfect right now."

"Do you want me to stay with you? I mean the guys are staying the night anyway. I'll tell them I'm kicking off early." He said rubbing her back.

"No, you haven't seen them in a while. Go play with her friends." She looked up at him and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair.

She broke the kiss and gently pushed him away. "Seriously, you invited them over. Don't be a rude host."

"Does that count as my kiss for midnight?" He asked her as he walked toward the door.

"Maybe." She said and winked at him.

He shut the bedroom door and went back downstairs to join Colby and Joe. They had switched off the game console and were watching a New Year's Eve special while drinking beer.

"Is she okay?" Joe asked him.

"Yeah, she's not puking yet. Morning sickness isn't a morning thing. It's an anytime thing." Jon said. He sat down next to Joe and was handed a beer of his own.

The three men sat there talking and drinking until midnight. They were all tired.

"Can I be his God father?" Colby asked.

"Joey's?" Jon asked.

"No, the new one." Colby said.

Jon smirked and said, "We don't know if it's a boy or girl."

"Either way, I'm the God father." Joe said.

"The hell man? I called it first!" Colby argued.

"I don't think so."

Jon laughed at his two friends and said, "Look, both of you can be God parents or whatever. Joe, you can be the God father and Colby the God mother."

"Man, fuck you." Colby said.

"You guys are my best friends. Thanks for being here for me. I know they're splitting us up soon but that won't change anything." Jon said.

"You know if you need anything you can come to either of us, Jon." Joe said patting his shoulder.

"Same here. I'm going to go crash. You two can fight between Joey's room and the downstairs room." He said and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Samantha was sleep when he entered the room. He took off all his clothes other than his boxers and climbed into the bed careful not to wake her. He moved close to her and put his arm around her and the other under his own head to sleep on. She stirred around.

"Bed so soon?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be away from you any longer." He said and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"I sleep better with you here anyway." She said. He held her close and they both went to sleep for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

The couple were on their last night of their post-holiday trip. They enjoyed their time with each other. It was a perfect get away for the both of them. Jon would be going back on the road after they got back home. For now they were enjoying being close to each other. Jon was laying with his head propped up staring at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Samantha asked him grinning.

"Because you're beautiful and worth looking at for long periods of time." He said.

"I don't feel beautiful, but thank you." She said.

"I have to give you something. I had it made special for you. I wanted to give it to you at Christmas but it wasn't here yet." He said and pulled a ring box from under the pillow.

Her eyes got big and she said, "Wait. Jon what are you doing? This is crazy."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"We just started our relationship. I can't rush into marrying you." She said.

"Sam I-"He started but was cut off.

"I love you with everything I have. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but we can't get engaged right now. Yes, right now we seem fine, but there could be things in the future maybe even tomorrow that we are going to come up on. We have to work on a lot of things before we can seriously consider our future together." She said.

He frowned and said, "I wasn't going to ask you to marry me."

"Oh."

"You want know what your problem is? You jump to conclusions before you let anyone explain something to you. Are you scared that everything is just going to be bad? I love you, but you make it hard; harder than it needs to be! This ring is not an engagement ring. I bought this ring as something like a promise ring. I wanted to give this big speech on how I love you and I promise, promise, promise, but I don't want to do that now. Here, the moment it ruined. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He got out of bed, tossed the box next to her, and left the bedroom.

She picked up the small box and opened it. It was a chocolate diamond ring she had been looking at on her own. She closed the box and sighed. She mad at herself and she really didn't know why always ended up acting like she did. He was upset and she didn't want to bother him knowing that one of them would turn the conversation into an argument. She put the box in one of his suitcases and went to bed.

* * *

Jon barely spoke to Samantha during their trip back home. He made his answers to her short and didn't make any effort to be close to her. She knew she had messed up this time and didn't know how to make things better. They made it back home and found that Joe and Colby were there with Joey playing in the front yard.

"Why the hell do they have Joey?" Jon asked out loud.

"Joe sent me a message the other day asking if they could pick him up and greet us at home since the show was going to be in Vegas." She said.

He rolled his eyes and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. He grabbed his own luggage and went inside avoiding conversation with anyone. Samantha looked down at her hands and shook her head. She got out of the car and tried getting her luggage out of the trunk on her own.

Colby saw her struggling and rushed over to help her. "What is his problem, Sam?" He asked her.

"I guess I fucked up again. He's mad at me. I'm not sure what to do about it either." She said.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked with her toward the house.

"I'm stupid and can't do anything right I guess." She said. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Mommy!" Joey screamed running toward her.

"Hey baby boy." She held back her tears and bent down to embrace him into a hug.

"I missed you and dad. I'm glad you're home." He said kissing her cheek.

She smiled and held him tighter. "Me too. I don't want to leave you again for a while."

"Can Big Joe and Colby stay for dinner?" He asked her as she stood up.

"If they want to. I can fix enough for all of us." She said.

"Yes! Guys, she said it was okay!" He yelled out of excitement.

The four of them went inside the house. Jon was coming from upstairs with the rest of his luggage.

"What's up man?" Joe asked him.

"Nothing. I'm going to go ahead and put my stuff in the car for the tour." He said walking by him.

"You still have until tomorrow until you need to do that." Colby said.

"I actually think that I'm going to stay at a hotel until then." Jon said looking at Samantha.

"Dad, why aren't you staying here? Big Joe taught me some wrestling moves and I wanted to show them to you." Joey said.

"Not tonight, little guy. I'm not in the mood." Jon said walking out the door.

Samantha looked at Joey and saw him frowning. She looked up at Colby and said, "Take Joey into the kitchen for me. You guys can figure out what you want to eat and I will fix it up."

She went outside to Jon. He had just closed up the trunk of his car. "It's one thing to be a dick to me, but you're not going to ignore our son like that!" She yelled.

"I talked to him, Samantha. I didn't ignore him!" He yelled back at her.

"No. That's not how it works, Jon. He looks up to you more than anyone I have ever seen him around. If you disappoint him in any way possible he is going to remember it as he grows up. Even the little things he will remember. Just like in there. He's so excited for us to be home and he won't get to see you for a long time." She said.

"No matter what I say you will end up yelling at me. I'm not arguing about this in the front yard." He said.

"Then come back inside so we can talk like adults." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not doing that. I want to be alone tonight. You can bring him to the show tomorrow night if you want. I don't care. I just need a night okay? Goodbye, Sam." He said. He got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. She watched the car go down the road away from her.

She wanted to cry but she would wait. Joey needed one of his parents to be there with him and listen to his stories. She went back inside the house and walked into the kitchen where the other guys were.

"So, have we decided?" She asked them.

"Ice cream!" Joey said excitedly.

"Try again." She said with a laugh.

"Our second choice was spaghetti and meatballs." Colby said patting Joey on the head.

"I can manage that." She said.

Colby left the kitchen with Joey and Joe stayed behind to talk to her as she made dinner for them.

"So, what's going on?" He asked her.

"I freaked out on Jon. He had a ring. I was scared that he was proposing to me." She said.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" He asked.

"It's not, but right now it's not the right thing to do. I don't know how many time I can say that I love him. I know I overreacted. I apologized. I'm at a loss of what I need to do."

"I'll talk to him for you. Maybe I can get him to talk to you about it." He said.

"No, don't worry about that. I'm sure something horrible will happen to one of us and that will bring us together just like any other time that we've had problems." She said sarcastically.

"Sam, don't talk like that. It's going to be okay. Just look at it like this; both of you have issues of getting easily offended over things."

"Thanks, Joe. You know how to make me feel better about this."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what to tell you. You and Jon are you going to have a wonderful family. Just don't give up, okay?"

"Okay."

"Mommy, did you see how awesome Dad did tonight?" Joey asked her jumping up and down around her.

"Yes, I sure did. He's a great wrestler isn't he?" She asked him.

"Yeah! I want to be like him." He said.

* * *

Samantha smiled at him as they walked around backstage inside the arena. She was going to force Jon to talk to her before he left. If she didn't then she would be miserable for two months without him. He had gone into the locker room with the others to change. Joe and Colby came out before him and Joe motioned for her to go in while they kept Joey company.

"Why are you in here?" Jon asked her as he pulled his t-shirt on.

"I need to talk to you before you leave." She said.

"I don't have time for this right now." He said.

"For once I'm the one who wants to talk and you're the one that's acting, well, acting like me!" She yelled.

"What do we need to talk about? Oh, I know. Let's talk about the fact that you freaked out when you thought I was proposing to you. If you had shut your mouth after that maybe it would have been fine, but no! You had to go on about how we don't know what our future is going to be like. Do you plan on leaving me again for another wrestler? If you're going to do that I want to know so that I don't look stupid wasting my time on you!" He yelled back.

"What reason do I have to leave you? I have none! You told me I needed to figure out what I wanted a long time ago and I learned that I wanted you. What more do you want me to do to prove that, Jon?" She asked with tears filling up her eyes.

"Don't you even start with the crying bullshit. You can't cry each and every time we have a fight. We're adults." He said looking away from her.

"I am still human. And I am hormonal. And I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you each time one of my flaws come through to the surface. I love you and I can't stop loving you. I cry because I am afraid that you will stop loving me because I am me sometimes." She said as the tears ran down her face.

"Maybe we rushed back into this too quick. What if we aren't really meant for each other?" He asked her.

"Don't ask me that. That's a horrible question." She said.

He turned to look at her again. "But what if?"

"There shouldn't be what if, Jon. We've been through so much already. We said we were going to be happy. I've apologized and I can't do anything more. Can we please move pass this?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know how to."

"Well, you have two months to figure it out. I just want you to think about Joey. I want you to think about the child that we have on the way too. Our relationship involves them too."

She left him alone in the locker room. Joe and Colby found her and she was ready to leave. She led Joey outside of the arena. Colby and Joe had picked them up for the show that night since Jon wasn't around. She saw Brie walking up toward them.

"Hey Sam. Are you okay? I saw you were crying before you came out here." She said.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just relationship problems. I guess it's just my hormones really." Samantha said wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. If you need anything you still have my number. We miss having you around but I'm glad to see you're recovering.

As she stood there she felt a small ache in her stomach. She then realized that the baby had not moved for the past two days. She put her hands on her stomach just as a sharp pain went through her stomach. The pain was so intense that she dropped to her knees.

Brie dropped down next to her and held her up. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. Go get someone please." Samantha said gritting her teeth.

Brie left her and came back followed by both Colby and Joe. Joe helped her stand up and Colby ran to get the car.

"What do you need us to do?" Joe asked her.

"Okay, um, we need to stay calm, and quickly but safely get to the hospital. Where is Jon?" She asked him

"He went out the other way." He said.

"Okay. That's okay. We'll deal with him in a minute." She said and looked down at Joey who looked frightened. "Mommy's going to be okay. I don't want you to be afraid. We're going to go to the hospital real quick."

"I really wish my dad was here." Joey said.

"I know babe. Me too. We're going to call him when we get where we need to be. I promise."

Colby pulled up with the car and Samantha was helped into the backseat with Joey. Joe got in the front seat and looked over at Colby. "Don't kill us with your driving."

"Dude, what the fuck? My driving is fine." Colby said.

"Ahh, Uncle Colby, said fuck." Joey said.

"Joey, not now. Just don't repeat what he says." Samantha said.

They got to the hospital quick. She was sent straight to the OB floor of the hospital.

Colby stayed in the room with her. She had blood taken and a monitor around her stomach.

"You're not really big, Sam." He said.

"I feel huge. Did you call Jon?" She asked him.

"Yeah, five times. I left a voicemail each time too." He said.

"God, I wish the doctor would hurry up. I feel fine now. I think I should leave." She said.

"No, we came all the way up here. I think you need to hear whatever the doctor says."

They sat there for another hour. The door opened causing both of them to jump. The doctor stepped in and smiled at them.

"Your labs came back good. We're going to do a quick ultrasound and have a look at that little one there." The doctor said.

He walked over and set up everything for the ultrasound. Samantha stared at the screen as he ran the probe over her stomach.

"Everything seems fine with this little girl." The doctor said.

"Girl? It's a girl?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Were you waiting to find out the sex of the baby?" He asked her.

"No. The first time we didn't find out because the baby wasn't in the right position. But it's a girl for sure?"

"Yes. Very obvious. Congratulations. Is this the father?"

Colby shook his head no. The doctor cleaned everything up and went to set up discharge papers for her.

"Jon should have been here." She said.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. He's not answering my texts either. I really am sorry." Colby said.

Joe and Joey came into the room. Joey walked over to his mom and put his hand on top of hers. "Are you okay mommy?"

"Yes, baby. I'm fine. We get to go home here in a little bit." She said smiling at him.

"Good. I'm getting sleepy." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm tired too. We did find out that you're going to have a little sister though." She said.

"Oh cool. I guess that's okay. Girls are gross, but I guess I can't say that to her." He said.

She shook her head and laughed at him. A nurse came into the room and had her sign some papers to be discharged from the hospital. Joe and Colby took them home and made sure that they were alright. They still hadn't heard from Jon and hoped that they would meet up with him soon. Samantha helped Joey get ready for bed and got ready herself.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Joey asked her.

"Of course you can. Why do you want to though?" She asked.

"I want to make sure you feel better. I know dad is gone back to work and you shouldn't be alone after for to the doctor." He said.

"Thank you. I love you, you know that right?" She said.

"I love you too. To the moon and back." He said as they walked into the bedroom.

"That's cute. Where did you learn that from?" She asked getting into the bed. She helped Joey up.

"Dad said that he loved both of us that way." He said laying down on Jon's pillow.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She watched as he quickly fell asleep and soon did the same. It was a rough day for her and she hoped that the next was better.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Chapter was inspired by the song Say Something by A Great Big World. Go YouTube it. It's pretty and sad at the same time. There's a part of the video that made me cry too.)**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Samantha held her phone up to her hear listening to it ring for the other line. The voice mail finally played. "_Hey, it's Jon. I can't take your call. Leave a number and I will get back at you later."_

"Hey, Jon. It's me. Well, of course, you know it's me because I'm in your phone. I hope I'm still in your phone. Your voice mail doesn't say it's full yet so I assume you've listened to my other messages. Let's see, oh! Joey made straight A's on his report card this time. He also wants to try and play on the little league team coming up in the spring. I told him I was okay with it as long as you were. I hope you can get back to me with that answer. He saw your match the other night. He cheered for you and I think our little girl was too. It felt like she was doing cartwheels in my belly. Joey doesn't know that you haven't talked to me. When he asks to call you I tell him that you are busy. He looks up to you so much. He's just like you, minus a few traits. He's so silly too. He started doing those hands things you do in the ring. Oh and if he sits down somewhere he props his arm up too and fiddles with his thumb just like you. It's crazy."

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl.

"It's hurting me not talking to you. You know that too. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. I just want to hear your voice. God, it drives me insane. I'm not perfect and I don't want to be. I know I'm horrible at this relationship stuff. I need to learn. Why are you doing this to me? Is there something else going on that you haven't told me about? I shouldn't have asked that. At least Joe and Colby tell me how you are doing. I'm still pissed that you didn't answer us when I was at the hospital. Thank God someone knew you were on the tour bus. I'm sorry. I'm getting too emotional over this."

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

"I'm not going to call you anymore okay? If you want me to leave I will. Just tell me. I'm slowly giving up. I know I said I wasn't going to, but I am. I will be here until you tell me otherwise. I love you, Jon."

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere, I would have followed you.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something..._

She put the phone down next to her on the bed and closed her eyes. She had stopped crying two weeks ago after she was put in the hospital for issues with her pregnancy again. All this seemed too familiar. She hoped that Jon came back before the baby was born.

Joe and Colby checked on her from time to time. She was growing tired of going through them to know things about Jon. She wondered if she could raise another child on her own again. She had no job and only had money that she saved up from the settlement after her accident. She didn't have any other friends either. While she was working she did socialize with the Diva's but there was no way she could turn to them for anything.

Her phone started ringing. She picked it up and saw that Joe was calling her.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked after answering.

"Not much. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm better. I've been taking it easy for the week."

"That's great!"

There was a long period of silence between the two of them. "Has he listened to his voicemails?"

"Yeah. Not long after you called."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah. He yelled at me for bit about telling you stuff and I kind of laid down the law. Look, Mania is coming up in the next few weeks. He wants you to come. You and little Joe both."

"Joe, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I haven't talked to him in a month!"

"So, maybe this is your only opportunity to talk to him."

"I know that you guys have two days off before everything so don't feed me that crap."

"Okay, fine. Maybe something will convince him to come home. He needs to anyway. He's shitty at doing his own laundry on the road."

"Joe, I miss him so much. I understand the life of a wrestler, but this is beyond that."

"I know. Just hang in there. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Joe."

"Good-bye, Sam."

Jon looked up at Joe waiting for his report on the conversation he had with Samantha. Jon was holding a bad of ice up to his bottom lip after taking a punch from Joe.

"What did she say?" Jon asked him.

"It's not going to be that easy. You shouldn't have gone through all of this in the first place." Joe said.

"Is she not coming?" Jon asked.

"I think you need to go home and talk to her yourself."

Jon shook his head and put down the bag of ice. He didn't know what was going on in his own head. He barely remembered what their argument was about. He ran his fingers through his curls and sighed. "I love her, Joe."

"Don't tell me, tell her."


	20. Chapter 20

Samantha was finishing up from cleaning the kitchen after she fixed lunch for herself. She ran a wet dishcloth over the counter and accidently dropped it to the floor. She tried to bend and pick it up but her large belly kept her from going any further.

"Fuck it." She said feeling frustrated and went into the living room.

She swore that she got bigger overnight. No one could doubt that she was pregnant. Any thought she had about this one being like the first had been thrown out the window. This time she had to be more careful with anything that stressed her. Her back hurt more and she was sick more. The only thing that was the same was she was alone.

She hadn't talked to anyone for a week. She used to this time to get her thoughts together and be prepared for what was going to happen in the future. Some things she was waiting on Jon for. She hadn't picked out a name for the baby feeling that he needed to be part of that. She also hadn't decorated the baby room yet.

Joey was brought home by Jon's friend Eric. He was in the kitchen working on some of his homework telling her about his day at school. Jon unlocked the door and stepped inside into the foyer. He put his bags down at the front door and walked around inside. He found Samantha and Joey. They both looked up at him and smiled.

"DAD!" Joey screamed and launched himself away from the kitchen table toward Jon who embraced him in a tight hug.

"Hey little man. I've missed you. Have you been good while I've been at work?" Jon asked him.

"Of course. I'm doing really great in school." Joey said smiling.

"Yeah, mom told me. You know what? Because you are doing so well in school I have a surprise for you." Jon said.

"What is it?" Joey asked him.

"You get to come to WrestleMania." Jon said and waited for his reaction.

Joey squealed and hugged him again. "I love you dad!"

"I love you too little buddy. Can your mother and I be alone for a little bit?" Jon asked him.

"Okay!" Joey bounced up the stairs to his room and Jon looked over at Samantha who was leaning against the counter. She looked up at him and immediately hugged him.

"Oh, hey." He said shocked by this.

"I didn't expect you to be here this early. You still have two weeks before you were going to be off." She said and looked up at him.

"I know. I'm only here for one day. I have to catch the red eye out late tomorrow. There's some things I needed to take care of here." He said.

She reached up and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "Who busted your lip?" She asked.

"Joe." He said.

"Oh, I guess that's what he meant when he laid down the law." She said.

"Yeah. Why did you have to go and talk to him and Colby about all this?" He asked her.

"Because you wouldn't. I wasn't sure if you still wanted me here or if you were ever coming back. You scared me." She said.

"Sam, I have a lot of issues. I'm truly sorry. I know I flew off on you. I regret that. I want you to forgive me." He said.

She closed her eyes and put her forehead against his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. They stood there in silence for a long time. Samantha didn't want to talk. She wanted to be close to him. "Please say something."

"I've missed you so much, Jon. I'm going to forgive you. I have to forgive you. A year ago I would have left and never waited on you. A year ago I was scared to let anyone close to me. I didn't want to be hurt or let anyone hurt Joey. We're going to have problems and we have to deal with that. If we are having an issue with something or even a bad day we need to talk about it. I don't want to ever think that I'm losing you again." She said.

"You're not going to lose me ever. I love you, Joey, and our little girl. I was an idiot for not being there to find out that we were having a girl. I was an even bigger one for causing you to have to go to the hospital." He said.

"Yeah, you were. I've done stupid things too. We're going to continue doing stupid things. Let's just both stop the childish bullshit. Promise me that, okay?"

He moved her to let her look at him and gently kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Jon thought that went over too smooth but he wasn't going to start a fight about it. He realized that he was wrong and was happy she had accepted his apology.

"So, I told Joey that we were going to let him play on the little league team at school. It's really nothing more than tee-ball but he's doing really great at it." She said.

"Cool. So we're having a girl?"

"Yes. Oh! I have the ultrasound. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes of course!"

She smiled and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Jon followed her and watched her pick a book from the coffee table. "I've been hooked on this whole scrapbooking thing. I started a new one for our little girl."

She handed the book over to him and he began flipping through the pages. He came to the last page with a 3d ultrasound. He smiled at the picture and looked up from the book. "She's going to be beautiful just like you."

* * *

Jon watched Samantha as she got the last of his clothes out of the dryer. He grinned and quietly walked behind her. He poked her in the sides and she jumped. She turned around and smacked his arm. "Damn it, Jon! I almost peed on myself."

He laughed and said, "That's kind of gross."

"I'm pregnant, Jon. There is a child sitting on my bladder pretty much all the time." She said.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. You know, you are the most beautiful pregnant chick I have ever seen." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I look like crap. I'm huge and my feet are swollen. I'm a whale out of water." She said frowning.

"I'm pretty sure all that is the pregnant stuff. Your tits are huge though." He said reaching up and squeezing her breasts.

"Jon!" She said smacking his hands away. "You're so grabby today."

"I've missed you so much. I can't help but touch you. Joey's asleep. Let's go upstairs." He said.

She shook her away and gently pushed him away. "I can't, Jon. It won't be the same. You don't want to see me without my clothes on."

"Samantha, I think you're beautiful. It doesn't matter if you're pregnant or not." He said.

"I just don't feel that way. I'm sorry." She said frowning at him.

"It's okay. I just want you to know how I feel." He said.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

He helped her fold his laundry and pack it up while they talked. "I have a feeling you're not telling me something." She said.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you earlier, but we're not going to get the days off like we thought before WrestleMania. That's why I am here now." He said expecting a negative reaction from her.

"I understand. I'm glad you came home now though." She said.

"Were you going to give up on me, Samantha?" He asked her.

"I thought about it. Then I thought against it. I was waiting, but I was scared." She said. "I was scared of raising two kids on my own. I could have done it but they deserve so much more than just me. They need a father like you."

"I couldn't be a father without you. Let's go to bed okay? I want to be next to you for as long as I can until I leave." He said. They went upstairs to the bedroom. Samantha changed into her night clothes just as Jon did. He settled into bed and was thankful to be there. His own bed could not compare to the one on the tour bus or the hotels.

"What do you want me to wear for the hall of fame thing?" Samantha asked sitting on the edge of the bed as she started putting lotion on her arms.

"You can wear anything you want." He said smiling over at her.

"I'm going to wear a dress if I find one that looks nice on me. I think I will buy Joey a suit too." She said. She finished rubbing the lotion on her arms and got into bed. She moved next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Let me know what you get. I want to match you both. I will leave one of my cards for you to buy everything. I want you to start getting things for the baby too. She'll be here soon." He said putting his hand on her stomach.

"Yes, a month and a half. We need to pick out a name for her." She said.

"I like the sound of Raelyn." He said.

"Really? That is pretty. How about Raelyn Faith?" She asked.

"I love it. I can't wait to meet her. I get to take maternity leave when you have her. I'm going to lose my title at WrestleMania too."

"What? No. I really hate that."

"I wanted to lose it. Look at how long I've had it. What good is having a title when I'm at home? I want to spend as much time with our little as I can. I want to spend time with Joey too."

She adjusted herself in the bed to rest her head on his chest. "I can't wait.


End file.
